Stay Still!
by Fujoshi101
Summary: Allen Walker a shy,isolated boy with a mysterious past of fear and abuse.Hiding from the world,invisible-but,even a black sheep can have a happy ending...right? I think anyone  LavixAllen  It's actually not depressing despite what the summary sounds like.
1. The Big Clash

**This is my 1****st**** story so I would love reviews of any kind**

**Let's..begin…**

Allen would have stayed in eternal solitude had fate not taken pity on his poor soul-That's when Allen met _him_.

It all began in the "Black Order Academy" library, Allen was a freshman in the high school division with the task of re-organizing the bookshelf's while _he_ was looking for a book in the same isle Allen was currently putting books away. _He_ was surrounded by a swarm of squealing girls. Allen, using a rickety ladder to reach the top shelf was knocked over when the ladder toppled over from lack of space and violent pushing from the girls.

"Ow!-Wait it doesn't hurt…?"said a confused Allen.

Pushing up from the soft surface he realized that he had landed on top of the fan girls affectionate squeals: Lavi

"Ow…That's gonna leave a mar…!"Lavi gasped. Upon opening his eye's to see an angel on top of him. With white hair and big gray eye's only adding to his angelic face, though marred with a strange crimson marking on his right eye-trailing from a pale cheek to just above a snowy eyebrow Lavi slowly scanned the rest of the boy now struggling to get up.

"_That pale skin and feminine frame…bet he's even cuter nak-__**Whoa! Did I just visually molest this guy!**__" _Lavi screamed in his head.

Shocked, Allen practically flew off of Lavi blushing madly as he screamed "**I-I'M SO SORRY!"**

Lavi sat up still amazed by the smaller boys angelic beauty.

"Lavi! Are you okay!" Screamed the fan girls in unison.

"Yeah…I'm Fine…Who was that guy?" Lavi asked

"Oh, I think his name is Allen…Walker?All I know is that he transferred to the academy in the 8th grade, so he's still pretty new and very mysterious, why do you ask?"said the Chinese beauty/

"Oh…Just curious "Said Lavi, a smirk tugging at his lips "_Allen, huh?" He seems...fun  
_

_**Okay! That's the 1**__**st**__** chapter! What do you think? Random thing:I was listening to Bohemian Rhapsody the whole time while writing this.**_


	2. First Kiss

Well this is the second chapter…enjoy!

The next day after classes Lavi goes to the library looking for Allen when he finds him sitting in far corner by an open window. Sitting across from him Lavi whispers "Hi I'm Lavi"

"Yes, I know" Allen said coldly

"O-Oh then…what's your name?" Lavi asked. He wanted to hear Allen say it himself to not sound like a stalker since he already knew his name.

"….."Nothing Lavi was getting tired of Allen's attitude-then he thought of an idea.

"Well, fine then don't tell me, _**Moyashi**_" Lavi said with a smirk

"W-What?" Allen said surprised then angry "I'm not that short you're just too tall!"

"Well, if don't want me to keep calling you moyashi, I suggest that you tell me your name." Lavi said, chuckling at Allen's reaction

"It's Allen!-Why do care what my name is anyway!" Allen angrily whispered

Lavi, seeing Allen lean in to yell took that as his chance. Leaning in he pulled the book Allen had been reading to cover there faces then leaning in he gracefully kissed Allen.

Grabbing the back of Allen's head Lavi angled it for an easier access"!*Slurp*Mmmm!" Allen moaned into the now deep kiss Lavi was giving him.

Pulling away from Allen, Lavi licked licked his lip's and said"I care because I'm interested in you"smirking at Allen Lavi gaped at what he saw was-tempting so **very** tempting. Allen cheeks were stained a seductive vermilion, his lips wet from the kiss, eye's watery with light panting it was quite a treat.

"Wha…Such a thing…Oh!" Allen gasped as his mind comprehended the situation now blushing red as a tomato Allen ran from the library for the second time.

"Aww…He ran away again. But man! I did not expect **that** reaction from him. Guess our little moyashi is going to be seeing a **lot** more of me…"Lavi grinned at the thought planning his next encounter with the seductive angel called Allen.

Yay! I'm done!I'd love some reviews…Is the story going too slow? I'll be sure to update as soon as I possibly can!


	3. Cinderella

**Well here we are again…I will try to make this longer. And show what both lavi, and allen are thinking…remember, I'm still pretty new at this.**

That night Allen dreamed of time when he had friends until they betrayed him. A young Allen barely 10 years is running for his life trying to escape the man with the umbrella. Screaming in fear Mana jumps out to save him resulting in a deafening thump that stopped his heart. Mana now lay on the cold snow covered ground staining the white canvas a vibrant red. Allen fell through a dark hole the picture before him slowly fading as his surroundings were engulfed by darkness.

Allen awoke gasping for air, shivering as he desperately tried to forget the haunting memory. Allen believed that he himself had killed Mana because he was the "Demon Child" who brought disaster to all who looked upon him. Mana hadn't tried to save his life then he wouldn't have died trying to protect his forsaken soul that even the gods had turned their backs on. Sighing Allen looked around his empty dorm room, it was cold and lonely, his dorm had always been empty, everything was empty. Whimpering in fear of being in the dark Allen turned on the light, only to be greeted by ghastly left hand Allen stared dumbly, laying back down he tried to get his mind off it. An image of Lavi suddenly popped into his head. Blushing madly he silently screamed

"_Why the hell did he kiss me! I-I'm nobody!_ _I should be invisible to everything! What am I gonna do! I can't let him…find out that…I lik-…"_Allen yawned snuggling deeper into the covers Allen drifted off to sleep dreaming of the bold red-head.

Lavi awoke to the evil glare Kanda Yu, formally known as "The Ice Prince From Hell" kind of an oxymoron, I know, but that just means he's so cold that hell froze over. Anyway, Lavi was a bit peeved at his roommate for interrupting a rather sensuous dream about his mysterious white-haired angel and he was rather enjoying it.

"Aww! Why'd you do that Yu-chan! I was having a good dream!" Lavi whined earning a rather loud smack against his head

"Shut up! Be happy I even woke you up, you'll be late for class- and don't call me Yu-chan!" Kanda shot back, storming out of the room like always.

"Killjoy, at least I'll get to see my cute Allen-chan!" Lavi said as he hurriedly got dressed and ran out the door.

Allen could hardly wait, lunch was just after P.E all he had to do was run a few more laps-

"Ow!" Allen cried his leg now gushing a dark red. Allen was scared someone tripped him-again, he still didn't know who the perpetrators were but they were getting bolder everyday. First tacks in his shoes, threatening letters and unsettling glares from strangers, even on the street there always seemed to be some strange malice and ill will coming from somewhere nearby. Allen started panicking, screaming "Don't touch me!" at all who tried to help. Suddenly his world turned upside down when he felt strong arms gently lifting him up and a familiar face popped into view-Lavi was carrying him to the nurses office. The smell of cleaning alcohol filled the air as they entered the infirmary. Set down on a white bed, Lavi skillfully began wrapping his wound, seeing as the nurse was nowhere in sight.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Lavi asked concerned

"H-Huh? Oh um…M-My chest-It's just a small scrape though-" Allen said. Still embarrassed about being carried like a bride.

Pulling up Allen's shirt, pale skin exposed Lavi started licking Allen's chest.

"Ah! Wh-What are you doing!" Allen cried.

"I'm disinfecting your chest, you said you scraped it right?" Lavi said, smirking slighlt at his reaction.

"O-Oh you don't have t-Ah! Ah…Stop! Those aren't scrapes!-ah!" Allen struggled to say before biting back a moan, his eye's round with shock, blushing at the sensation.

"Oh but Allen…They're red I must clean them" Lavi said chuckling, sucking Allen's pink bud earning him another satisfying moan. Using his free hand Lavi slid down Allen's soft skin and began unzipping his pants.

"N-No! Stop!" Shoving Lavi away still panting, Allen pulled down his shirt and zipped his pants. Running from the room he screamed "Lavi you **PERVERT**!" Allen dashed back into the secluded safety of his dorm room.

"Aww~ He ran away again…Oh? And what's this?" Lavi picked up a white glove that Allen had lost in his struggle, thinking back Lavi remembered him wearing those white gloves before." Like Cinderella, he is beautiful and mysterious…and too cute for his own good while being incredibly sexy at the same time" Lavi looked down at the slight bulge in his pants and sighed "And this prince is going to catch her…hope you're ready Princess Allen"

**This time I was listening to Sebastion Michaels character song, Anata No Koe Ga Iroaseyo U Tomo**

**Lavi's being really forward isn't he? There's gonna be more plot in the next one...I think...Hmm..  
**


	4. The Mission

Allen lay on his bed tears threatening to fall, he was shocked yet happy about the recent events with the handsome redhead, but he didn't understand why he, "The Demon Child" was so loved by Lavi. "_But in the end He'll be like the rest, he'll cringe in disgust and say he hates me, if that does happen…I don't think my heart can take any more-so I'll end it before he can hurt me." _

Allen didn't want to be sent away again, it took a lot to get here, putting up with his Master, and trying to remain sane when his dreams were plagued by the memory of Mana's death over and over again, and the haunting laughter coming from that man.

He knew he was still searching for him, wanting to lock him away and use him for experiments, or to be a family play toy for the Noah's amusement along with more grotesque things he'd rather not mention. He hated them so much, but he hated himself even more for being so weak- they still hadn't found him though, there had been some close calls but he was saved by his Master though it kills him to admit it.

For now he would just have to avoid Lavi so his psyche wouldn't wear down to the point of snapping in two, for once he was in that mindless state, there was no turning back-he'd be a walking corpse with a supposedly destructive power, mindlessly destroying everything till nothing was less… Or, Lavi getting killed by the Noah's cause he was in the way or something, and that was the last thing he wanted to happen.

"Lavi…Lavi!" yelled the Chinese beauty "Earth to Lavi!-Snap out of it God Dammit!"

That got Lavi's attention "Huh? Oh, what's wrong Lenalee?" Lavi asked still partially dazed "What's wrong is that you've been spacing since P.E! Did something happen?" She asked slightly worried "What no! Well…Kinda-though I wouldn't say it was a bad thing…" Lavi said thoughtfully

"What do you mean?" Lenalee asked "Well…about the Moyashi-er Allen, it seems like he has a lot a problems, and I want to help" Lavi said

"Are you sure you're not just trying to get into his pants? I mean I can understand why…but Lavi, he's too innocent" Lenalee said skeptically

"W-What! No! I-I mean-oh fine, yes that too, but I'm still worried, it seems as though he doesn't have any friends-" "That's cause he doesn't-He has more enemies than friends" The atmosphere became depressing and sad because Lenalee new that Allen must be suffering alone "O-Oh…I see-Then I'll be his first friend!" Lavi shouted grinning happily "Then I'll be his friend too!…but you seem too happy about this…in a perverted sort of way…" Lenalee said suspiciously "What are you talking about! I just want to gain his trust and get _closer_ to him!" Lavi said laughing nervously "You try anything to little Allen and you'll regret it, not that you'll be able to. I'll protect him from your pervy ways" Lenalee said triumphantly knowing that Lavi couldn't do anything with her around. "Come on! You're making me sound like a criminal!" Lavi whined "_Damn!"_ Lavi thought_ "Now what?"_

"First things first, we need to find Allen's dorm room, it'll be easier to make contact then." Lenalee said planning the next attack "Commence Mission 'Become Allen's Friend and Keep Lavi's Pervy Hands Away from Him'!" Little did they know they weren't the only one's seeking the angel's presence though, the onlookers had a much more sinister plan for him. "So this is where he is…"

**Okay! I tried writing a longer chapter! What do you think? Not a lot of sexy goodness in this one, I know, but now there's more plot. The song this time was "Hizamazuite Ashi O Oname" It's meaning: "Kneel down and lick my feet" sadistic I know, but still…**


	5. Hidden Room

**I forgot to do this in the previous chapters but…I do NOT own D Gray Man**

**Wish I did but sadly no. The only thing I own his the plot and Lavi's extra hormones**

"Where the _hell_ is his dorm room!" Both Lavi and Lenalee shouted, clearly pissed because they had been looking for an hour with no luck-even with directions. "There are 500 dorm rooms here! How the hell is it even possible for there to be a room number 666!" Lavi shouted angrily "This Academy IS pretty old, so maybe they had more rooms back then but took most of them down, maybe they forgot that room" Lenalee thought aloud

"Yeah, but if it was forgotten, then why does Allen live in a forgotten dorm room? Why would the Academy send him to a possibly secluded and hidden…place…oh they don't like him either" Lavi said with disgust. He couldn't believe how prejudice people could be over a few rumors, it angered him that even the Academy itself seemed to ignore Allen's existence. He wondered if it had always been like that for his little angel…

Allen lay on his bed, going over the recent events with Lavi that continued to embarrass him. He still couldn't understand why the man was talking to him or why he had done _those_ things to him, but he was more or less happy about it. That Lavi was interested in him though, made him hesitate because it sounded like Lavi was only interested in his 'unique' state-like the Noah's were.

Sighing Allen covered his eyes with his arms. _It's rough and scratchy…_ bolting upwards Allen looked at his left hand in shock. The red scaly skin was visible! _My glove! It must have fallen off during the time in the infirmary! _Blushing at the memory Allen moaned in dismay "What now…?_"_

Lenalee had already given up searching for today saying she'd try again tomorrow but Lavi kept searching.

"Judging from the map Allen's room should be around this corner…Huh?" A dead end, the maps weren't wrong…something wasn't right. Lavi walked up to the seemingly blank wall and knocked on it "Hollow…Then there should be some sort of lever or something…Ahah!" Lavi cried in triumph pressing on the silver thumbtack in the middle a small circular handle appeared to his left-it was a sliding door. Slowly sliding the door open Lavi gawked at what he saw.

Allen's room was _huge_! A kitchen fit for a king with marble table tops, a family sized dining table, flat screen TV and a balcony. Skipping that for now Lavi explored the three wooden doors, the first was a storage close that was seemingly empty save for a few boxes, the second door-was locked and the third? Well, it was noting short of spectacular. The room was dimly lit with a king-sized bed with maroon colored silk sheets, feather pillows (from the looks of it) complete with a silver canopy. There was a vanity and desk to the right of the room with tons of books and sketch pads.

On the left was another door inside was the bathroom, but this was no ordinary bathroom, pearly white marble tiles, the toilet was on the right side of the wall. But, beyond the wall was a giant pool with red rose petals drifting on the surface, steam rising off the top of the crystal clear water.

***Splash***

**Sorry it's so short...I wonder who's in the bath..can you guess who? *Hint* Sexy Uke - who could it be?  
**


	6. Promise

**Once again I do not own D-Gray-Man, just the extra hormones.**

Lavi's heart stopped 'Splash…? Oh crap'

Through the heavy steam Lavi could just barely make out Allen's slim figure, his left arm was a faint red but that was all he could see. "Who's there!" Lavi could tell he was scared by the high tone in his voice.

"Um…Hi?" Silence then, "Lavi! What the hell are you doing here! Augh why are you still in here! Get out you pervert! Right now!" He's pissed Lavi thought has he ran out. Running through the 1st room of the bathroom Lavi saw Allen's clothes and put the glove next to it and ran into the bedroom. Hiding under the bed Lavi waited.

How the hell did Lavi find me! I'm gonna kill him for being such a perv! Thoughts like these ran through Allen's head as he quickly dried and dressed himself. Picking up the bathroom plunger, Allen burst out of the bathroom in a fighting stance "BOO!" "AAGH!*Whack*" Allen screamed and blindly slashed the air in front of him "OW! Hey stop that!" Allen opened his eyes slowly and saw Lavi's face "it's just me there's no need to-OW! Stop it! That hurts!" Lavi ducked behind the bed

"What's your problem! It's just me! Lavi! Y'know!" Another whack "That's why! You're my problem you perverted too-close-for-comfort-shota-con peeping tom!" Allen screamed, now he was really pissed. "O-Okay Allen I'm sorry…put the plunger down please-" "Make me!" "Okay" Grabbing Allen's wrists he was shoved against the wall placing a rough kiss on soft pink lips silencing any protests from the smaller boy. Nibbling on his lower lip Allen gasped from the slight pain giving Lavi access to slip his tongue into the wet cavern "MMMPH!" Allen's screams were replaced by soft moans he couldn't recognize as his own. His body felt weak dropping the plunger Allen slid to the floor, breathless.

"Okay, I'm sorry for walking in on you, but I don't think I deserved getting whacked, It's not like I was attacking you" staring at Allen's disheveled appearance he felt slightly aroused, Allen's hair was still wet and glistening giving him a sexy halo around his head-  
"You've attacked me before!" Allen cried snapping Lavi out of his musings "Really when?" "The 1st time I met you you've been attacking me! In the library, in the infirmary even in my own room just now!" Lavi blinked "Ooohhh…I wouldn't call that attacking Allen, you're too innocent" Lavi said chuckling "Th-Then what were you doing?" Allen asked, with audible caution "Why, I was expressing my love to you!" Lavi said cheerfully "Whaaaat!" Allen could feel his face burn right to the tip of his ears with this sudden confession "Y-You love _me_?" "Yeah, I do-Gotta problem with that" Lavi said coldly "N-No I just don't understand why it's ME-I'm nobody-or are you only saying that to do experiments on me like the others! I won't let you touch me!"

"Allen! Calm down I'm not gonna experiment on you or nothing alright! And you're not nobody Allen, you're a fiery, innocent, cute, soft and gentle angel!" "Angel! What the hell? I sound like a girl!" Allen said laughing " You sure you're not? OW! Scratch soft and gentle-you're violent and rude!" Lavi said mock glaring while rubbing his head. "I mean, 'Perverted, Too-Close-For-Comfort-Shota-Con peeping tom'? Ouch, that was a very colorful insult by the way" Lavi said winking "-But what did you mean by 'experiment on me like the others'? is someone trying to hurt you?" Allen flinched, he didn't ,mean to let that slip "I-I don't want you involved with me anymore" Allen said standing up only to be put in a head lock by an annoyed Lavi " Moyashi, I was involved with you the moment you fell on me in the library, it was love at first sight-so don't think you can tell me I'm not involved" Lavi's voice was vibrating against Allen's ears making him shiver "I-I don't want you to get hurt for my sake!" "What do you mean?" Lavi asked, slightly alarmed by his outburst

"If I told you, you'd get hurt trying to protect me-I don't want to lose the one who matter's most to me again…" Allen could feel hot tears trying to break lose as he remembered that snowy night. The haunting laughter…"Allen! Hello!" Snapping back to the present he felt the wetness on his face-he was crying. "Allen? Are you alright? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pried, but I won't back out, I will protect you from whatever's out to get you, without dying in the process of course" "You promise? You won't die on me?" Allen knew he shouldn't get his hopes up, but he couldn't help it, he wanted-needed someone to be there for him…and Lavi was that person. "Course I promise, I won't die 'till I take you. Then I'll die happy-" "No! You won't die! Ever-Don't even joke!" The desperate tone in Allen's voice made Lavi embrace him with warm arms, hoping to comfort the sobbing boy. "Sorry, You're right, That wasn't funny, I'll stay with you always, no matter what."

And with those words Allen fell asleep a serene smile on his lips. Once again Lavi could see that halo of light around his angel's head. Carefully picking him up Lavi placed him lovingly in his bed whispering those three words one more time before leaving the hidden room. "I love you"

**Ha! It's defiantly longer now! Y'know...I could be cruel and stop the story now...He's already confessed his love and swore to protect him, so I could stop. What do you think? Oh,I'll be going on a cruise so I'll be gone for a week, this is my last update for now. Sorry! I take that back, I just got a really good idea for this story...hehe Lavi will know the true extent of Allen's naivety! MUAHAHA!  
**


	7. Family?

Lavi ran to Allen's dorm in the morning, eager to see his angel once again. Sliding open the door Lavi silently made his way to Allen's bedroom, seeing as he was still asleep Lavi raided the giant refrigerator till he found what he wanted: a can of whip cream. Taking a leafy stem out of the dinner table's vase Lavi got to work. Shaking the can Lavi sprayed the whip cream all over Allen's face giving him the look of a Christmas cookie, a very tasty looking one at that. Emptying the rest of the cans content on Allen's outstretched palm, Lavi tickled Allen's nose with the leafy stem.

"Mmm…" Nothing, again Lavi brushed his stem (Wow, that sounds so perverted) across Allen's nose. Slight sniffling, now practically attacking Allen's nose with the stem, he finally got a reaction-though not the one he was expecting. Lavi was now pinned on the bed with a very scary looking Allen grabbing his throat, though the scene was still not as serious as it should have been seeing since Allen still looked like a cookie.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Allen's voice could have frozen hell ten times over, the innocent angel was nowhere to be found, replaced with Beelzebub himself.

"Uh, I'm Lavi and I came here to wake you up for school…?"

The murderous intent was gone in a flash "Oh! Lavi? Ew why does my face feel sticky? What's this white stuff?" Lavi choked at that last comment how wrong that would sound if anyone else was here. "Well, that's nice and all but…could you get off me? Not that I don't mind but…" Allen released his grip on Lavi's neck with a startled gasp and a shower of apologies. "No problem, you might want to wipe the whip cream off though, don't want the birds to try and eat you" Nodding Allen got up and licked his fingers, one, by, one. Then licked the area around his mouth, much to Lavi's delight, the rest he wiped off with a wet towel. "Oh, Lavi, you've got some right there-and there" Allen vaguely pointed to the spots with cream obviously still a little groggy, Allen licked the spot on Lavi's neck and then the side of his mouth, successfully clearing the cream away.

Allen then went to the kitchen to make breakfast leaving a stunned Lavi in the bedroom.

The proportion's were gigantic! And yet they disappeared the moment you blinked, Lavi was amazed at how such a small body could finish off that much food without exploding.

"You have a black hole for a stomach!" Allen looked up, slightly embarrassed "I-Is that bad…?" "N-No…I was just surprised…Anyway once you're done you and I need to go to our classes, I'll walk you there" Allen nodded happily.

**-Now LunchTime since nothing fun happens in classrooms…yet-**

"Moyashi-cha~n! Over here!" Lavi called out to Allen as he entered the cafeteria, nodding Allen quickly ordered his food and walked over nearly filling the table with the mountain of food he'd ordered. "It's Allen, stop calling me that!" Now observing his surroundings Allen found he and Lavi weren't the only ones there. "Hi Allen! My names Lenalee Lee, and this angry looking guy over here is Kanda Yuu, Nice to meet you!" A Chinese beauty said happily "U-Um, Hi, It's nice to meet you too, Lenalee and Kanda" came the shy reply. "We're going to be you're best friends! Is that alright?" Lenalee said

Allen was surprised at how straight forward she was but then it hit him "If you're my friends…Then does that mean we're like a family?" Allen asked excited "I guess, yeah! We'll be family! I'll be the sister, while Lavi can be the brother!" "And Kanda can be my mom!" Allen said smiling. Lavi choked, then bust out laughing "Hahahahahahahaah! Oh, that's hilarious! Did you here that_ Mother!_ You'd be the perfect wife Yuu-cha-"

"Say anymore and I'll cut off your tongue" Kanda growled, a now very sharp mugen at Lavi's throat "I-I'm sorry! Please forgive me Yuu-chan-" "Don't call me that you damn rabbit!and you Moyashi, I dare you to say that again" Allen flinched but was then annoyed by the nickname everyone seemed to call him "Mommy, You're _horrible_! You don't even know your_ own son's_ name! It's not Moyashi-It's _Allen_!" Kanda's eye twitched while Lavi bust out laughing again. Allen found himself held in a death grip before feeling cold steel against his neck "I'll call you what I want _Moyashi_" Kanda sneered "Put. Me. Down." Allen said matching Kanda's death glare-then a stray thought popped into his head and blurted "You and Lavi-niichan have a really weird way of expressing love, I'm mean you both keep attacking me-even though Lavi said he loved me too, why would a an elder brother attack his sibling if he loved them that much? I'm pretty sure brothers don't do that, He also said that he'd protect me…"

Kanda blinked dropped Allen to the floor walked over to the now blushing Lavi and started sniggering "Wow, that's a pretty interesting story Lavi…why don't you tell us me what happened? After all, I_ AM _you're best friend~" Kanda said "Yes why _don't _you spill~ before I spill you're guts Lavi!" Lenalee growled, visibly getting very pissed, She didn't like what she was hearing, turning to Allen she asked in as sweet a voice as she could muster "Allen, do you mind telling me, what _exactly_ he was doing?" Standing up Allen paused then sat back down saying "Wait a minute, I'm starved", ate his lunch in record time and said blushing slightly "K-kissing and, um. Touching-well, more licking-my n-nipples-" Lenalee slammed her fist down on the table and said "Why the hell did you touch him Lavi! I told you not to! You friggin rabbit! I'm gonna kill you!" Lenalee lunged forward but was held back by two thin but surprisingly strong arms hold her back "I-It's okay Lenalee, It's just his way of showing brotherly love-Please don't kill Lavi!"

"Allen brother's don't normally do that to their little brothers, that's not brotherly love" Lenalee said now slightly calming down "R-Really? Then what do they act like? I've never had a brother before-so, what kind of love is he expressing?" Lenalee smirked while Lavi gaped "God, Allen, you're so dense that if I were to hit your head with a sludge hammer, _you'd_ dent the_ hammer_." "Hey that's mean!-*Rii~ng* Hmph!" Allen marched out of the cafeteria, ignoring Lavi's calls and headed for class.

"Damn…" Lavi flinched he could feel an ominous aura behind him that wasn't Lenalee's twirling around Lavi looked around the room, but that feeling was gone. "Lavi…" Lenalee started "I'm not going to deny my feelings of a fan girl on this, so… I'm giving Allen to you, but, hurt him in any way and I'll have you're head, you see how naïve and innocent he was? He's a delicate Uke-" "Wait, isn't this something Yuu-chan should say? After all, he is the moyashi's mommy-AAAHH!" "I'm not the one molesting an underclassman Lavi! Hope you're feeling lucky" Kanda growled

Lavi's screams could be heard throughout the academy

**I'm Ba~ck! What do ya think? It's better right? Allen really is dense though, poor Lavi...MUAHAHAH! Tell me what you think so far! Till next time! **


	8. Sleep With Me?

It felt like someone had been watching him closely all day with a sickening aura, Allen was started to panic. _What if it was one of those creeps again?_ The sick feeling he was getting certainly reminded him of them, maybe he should tell Lavi about it-_Rude, jerk! I'm not dense! Am I..?_ Allen wondered as he stepped into his bath, he didn't like the sick feeling he was getting it made him feel dirty, _Well, dirtier than I already am._ Allen thought with disdain. Sighing he slowly sunk into the water his mind drifting off to other things._ If Lavi doesn't love me in a brotherly way, then what kind of love is he talking about? I mean Mana told me about things like love, there was the family kind of love, there was the friendship kind of love, and then…there was the love of a lover…! D-does Lavi like me that way? No I don't think so, he likes girls, he was flirting with a ton when I fisrt met him…so it's the love of friendship then_. Allen, for the life of him couldn't figure out why he felt so sad and disappointed. Sighing once again he washed and dressed himself, taking one last glance at his grotesque arm before donning the white gloves he always wore, walking out with one last sigh…

"You won't get any taller if you keep sighing like that" Allen jumped and glared at the red head standing in the door-way "What do you want jerk?" Lavi laughed saying "You're still mad about that?"

"So what if I am? Do you want me to hurt you?" Allen said, still glaring

"Well, it's kinda hard to take you seriously when you're wearing a Night gown, for gods sakes, I didn't know you liked that kind of stuff" Lavi said walking over to Allen

"Sh-Shut up! It's not like that! The school gave me the wrong clothes! They even gave me a girls uniform when I first came here!-" Lavi burst out laughing "Boy, do I feel sorry for you, although I must say…you_ are _pretty cute" Lavi said leaning in closer while Allen could feel the heat rise to his face

"I-If you don't like me as a brother, then do you like me as a friend?" Allen just had to ask. Lavi blinked then smirked "Yes…But I think of you as a very_ close _friend…" The way Lavi said that made Allen shiver, he didn't know why he felt like that, maybe he was sick?

Lavi leaned in, whisper in his ear "But what do you think? How do you,_ feel_?" More shivers racked through Allen's body but he managed to stutter out "I-I don't know…I-I want to t-trust you but, my trust has been broken so many times, I think that if you were to, reject me…my heart would die" He was really scared now but he had to see "B-but I think I will trust you not to reject me" Lavi was surprised at these sudden words " Reject? Does that mean you lik-"

Allen pulled off his glove, revealing the reason behind most of his tortured life-style. Allen close his eyes and waited.

Lavi was shocked, he was always wondering why Allen hid his hands and now he new why. He reached out and touched the rough red flesh "Does it hurt..?" He asked soflty. Allen flinched, He wasn't disgusted..? He was even worried about him! "This doesn't disgust you? You don't hate me now?" He asked, his voice shaking

"No! Of course I don't! Is this why you're always so scared looking? Not wanting people to find out?" Allen gave a small nod and felt tears well up. Allen froze as Lavi embraced him, then relaxed, letting the tears flow while sobbing into his shoulder. He felt so warm and happy, he hadn't felt this much joy and relief since Mana was with him. But it was somehow different, though he wasn't sure why, the fact that Lavi had accepted him just made it so much more…_Meaningful,_ deep, _important_.

Lavi patted Allen's back while taking in this new discovery. He understood why people would try to lock him away or want to experiment on him, his arm was very interesting it was unlike anything Lavi knew about. It wasn't as though it were some strange scar like a burn or something, and it wasn't a birth defect either it was like someone injected him with some kind of gene that changed him. And that green cross that seemed to glow from within the frail boy. Lavi tightened his grip on Allen angry at how shallow the people of the world could be-it was obvious by how he reacted that he was never treated well and being used as an experiment because of it-his arm radiated of raw power.

"Relax…It's alright, I won't won't hurt-or leave-you" Lavi whispered lovingly into the shaking frame.

"You're right..I trust you Lavi-thank you for listening" Allen, having calmed down quite a bit smiled at his newfound 'warmth'

"No, thank you for telling me something so important, in exchange, I'll let you in on one of my secrets. I-as well as others in this school work to protect the students here from..suspicious activities-like what you've been running from, we also have 'powers' if you will, to fight the more non-human of the lot, so I would like to ask you to join us, as a way to protect you, and the students of the school. So if you have any information at all, please tell me right away. Do you wanna try it out?" Lavi said smiling.

Allen on the other hand was shocked, he couldn't believe it! There were other people who would accept _And_ protect him? He would also be able to help people!

"Yes! I-I'd love to!" He exclaimed Lavi chuckled "Then you better get to sleep, we'll go to the headmaster to inform him-basically you'll be really busy so get to snoozing"

"Okay!-…U-Um…Lavi?" They both stood up "Yeah, Allen?" Allen was still a little worried about that sickening presence he felt earlier that day, but he didn't want to tell Lavi now because I'd make him worry after an already stressful day. So, instead "D-Do you think you could sleep with me?-Just for tonight" Lavi blinked, then laughed "Woah, for a second there I thought you were coming on to me! You shouldn't say stuff that could be misunderstood like that," Lavi leaned in saying"You never know what could happen"

Allen shivered at the close contact, and the fact that Lavi's voice had a strange, mesmerizing tone to it. "Th-Then, is that a yes…?"

"Of course it is…"

**Okay, now I think the stories going too fast, what do you think? I might take a little break from this story to start another one**,** just giving you a heads up id the next update doesn't come for a awhile**. **Till next time!**


	9. Aroused?

Hi! Once again I do not own D Gray Man, just the plot…or is there a plot? Yeah, I think there is…?

Lavi took off his vest, un-buttoned his shirt and took off his pants, placing them on the loveseat by the side of the humongous bed. During his little strip tease Allen had turned around to find Lavi something to wear but found nothing that would fit. Turning around Allen said "Sorry Lavi, I don't have anything that fits you so I guess you can go back to your room-Ah!" He squeaked covering his eyes with his hands "Wh-Where are your c-clothes?" Allen stuttered he was terribly embarrassed about seeing Lavi nearly naked and he didn't know why, they were both guys so it shouldn't matter, but even so he was red as a tomato.

"Nah, I'll just sleep like this, is…that okay?" Lavi said walking over to the blushing boy.

"N-No…It's okay…I think, Let's just go to sleep then…" Allen backed away and got under the cover's, Lavi followed suit while asking "How come your dorm room is so big and fancy?"

Allen turned over a lonely smile on his face "It's because they think that if I get bribed I won't cause any problem's or come out of my room that often, and so that I won't come into contact with the other student's and ruin their rep by being a freak"

Lavi frowned and pulled the lonely boy into his arms whispering "You must be lonely…" Allen nodded while trying to stifle a sob. Lavi's arms were so warm, and gentle. It'd been so long since someone had held him lovingly like this. He couldn't hold the tears back any longer as he felt them flooding his face and Lavi's chest. "So…l-lonely" he sobbed freely now.

"Shh…It's okay, I won't leave you alone, I'll always be by your side. So you don't need to cry anymore" Lavi kissed the snowy top of the shaking boy's head. Drying afore-mentioned boy's tears he saw Allen blush.

Allen was so happy he'd met Lavi because now he wouldn't have to suffer alone. Now able to see more clearly after Lavi dryed his tears Allen realized that he was being embraced by a almost-naked Lavi his body became hot, he didn't know what was happening, his breathing shortened while his chest got tighter. Surely he was sick

"L-Lavi…" Allen gasped. Lavi just looked at him eyes slightly wide, and then a feral grin as he realized why Allen was acting so weird.

"What's wrong…Allen?' Lavi whispered in that low voice that once again sent shivers down Allen's spine,

"I-I don't kn-know…I think I'm sick-or rather allergic…" He panted

"Oh? And what do you think you're allergic to?" Lavi asked now slightly confused

"I think…I'm allergic to you…'Cause whenever you get close to me my chest feels tight and it's hard to breath, my body also get's really hot…Am I strange?" Allen was starting to freak, he didn't know what was wrong and he didn't like it when he didn't know things, especially about himself.

Lavi burst out laughing "Ha! Are you serious? You can't even tell when you're aroused? God you're innocent. You're definitely a virgin-"

A…roused? What does that mean?" Allen was beginning to feel a little better now but he still wanted to know what it was. "Yup, definitely a virgin, lucky me."

"You're making fun of me! Never mind and goodnight you big bully!" Allen quickly turned over and scooted to the far end of the bed but those warm arm caught him "Oh no you don't, not without my goodnight kiss" Lavi grinned and flipped Allen over tilted his face and trapped Allen's protest with his lips.

Allen yelped and tried to tell him to stop but that only gave Lavi the chance to invade his mouth, changing his protest into a moan. His tongue was so warm, he wanted more of that delicious heat but it was over before he could put the plan into action.

"G-Goodnight!" He quickly turned over again getting as far away from Lavi as he could without falling off the bed, his face now burning with embarrassment.

"Heh, Goodnight…Moy~ashi"

Well? Short I know and not a lot of contact, but at least Allen knows why he's been feeling so hot and bothered. And Lavi seems to be happy that Allen feels like that. Mata Ne~!


	10. uhuh

Allen moved quietly out of the bed trying not to wake Lavi. Though Allen was on the far side of the bed, Lavi still managed to entangle there limbs together. It was most awkward when he first awoke to that face so close to his own he couldn't help but blush. Now free Allen dressed himself in the uniform and slowly made his way to the kitchen.

Lavi awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs. Rubbing his eyes Lavi stretched and followed the delicious smell. "Morning moyashi" he said while wrapping his arms around him. Allen blushed and turned around only to blush some more as he realized Lavi was still in his boxers. "P-Put some clothes on…" He whispered. Lavi smirked and kissed his neck before returning to the room and dressing. Allen sighed in relief for two things, one was the fact that Lavi had finally changed while he now knew that he wasn't allergic to Lavi, he was just aroused. Whatever that meant, he'd have to ask Lenalee later. Back to reality he served himself a mountain of bacon and eggs while giving Lavi the humanly possible portion. Sitting down they said their thanks and dug in, Allen more literally.

Watching the black hole Lavi asked "How is it that you can eat so much without exploding?" Allen stopped mid shovel and blushed saying "I-I'm just a growing boy! That's all!" Lavi smirked and said "I really doubt that moyashi"

Allen frowned "Why do you keep calling me that annoying name?" he said in annoyance

Lavi only grinned "But moyashi is the perfect nickname for someone of your stature! It's cute too!"

"Shut up! You stupid rabbit!" Lavi flinched "Ouch, how did you know about that?"

Allen blinked "Know what? I came up with that just now, but judging by your reaction I'd say I'm not the only one who thinks of you as a rabbit. Always hopping around like an idiot"

Lavi feigned hurt "Waa~! Moyashi-chans being so mean to me~!"

"Shut up and eat I've got a big day ahead of me. Or have you forgotten your offer?" Allen asked. Lavi smiled "No, how could I forget my chance to work with a cute moyashi?" Allen blushed but stayed silent as he finished his breakfast and put the empty dishes in the sink. Grabbing his bag Allen waited for Lavi just inside the door looking for anybody who might discover his room. Lavi came up behind him ready to go, coast clear, they head of to class with Lavi whispering "We'll get you signed in after school, that okay?"

He nodded "Yeah, see you then?" "Okay! And at lunch too!" Lavi cried

"Yes, okay, I got it, Now….. Rabbit!"

The day seemed to drag on forever and it was still morning! Allen couldn't take much more of the anticipation so when the bell rang for lunch he bolted out of his seat and ran to the cafeteria. Walking up to Jerry he placed his order now walking to a table his arms filled with massive amounts of food Allen felt that same aura from before-just ten times as malicious and lust-filled. Taking a deep breath Allen set his food down on a nearby table and turned around, but the disgusting vibe was already gone as if it was never there. But Allen new better after all of his experience, someone, or something, was following him. One who either new the secret he was keeping or was just crazy like so many others he had encountered. He'd definitely have to tell Lavi about that later. The memory of last night's activities flashed through his mind and Allen couldn't help but blush like a schoolgirl. Sighing again he shook his head to clear away the embarrassing picture, sealing it away with all of his other Lavi related encounters-"Oh! That reminds me, I'll have to ask Lenalee-neechan about that" He said aloud "Ask me what Allen-nichan?"

Allen squeaked, spinning around to face his friend. "Lenalee-neechan! Don't scare me like that." Lenalee smile "Sorry, so, what was it you wanted to ask?" They both sat down and began to eat their respectable lunches.

"O-Oh, That's right…I wanted to know what aroused meant" Lenalee coughed and started choking "Y-You want to know what aroused is? Wh-Why would you want to know that?"

Allen hesitated a moment before saying quietly "Because that's what Lavi said I was feeling last night." Lenalee's eyes were wide open when they went to little slits eye's slightly glazed with rage "He also said I was a virgin…but how would he know that?"

*Snap*

"LAVI!Get your ass over here NOW!" Lenalee screamed. Lavi slowly walked over after getting his pizza "Yeah…Lenalee?-Ow!"

"That pain was just a little bit of what Allen probably felt when you took him you bastard!" Lenalee shouted after landing gracefully from her head kick.

"Ugh…W-Wait, what?" Lenalee glared "You know damn well what I'm talking about you horny rabbit!" Lavi shook his head"Okay, first of all I didn't take anything second of all, I'm assuming Allen told you about what happened last night when he asked me to sleep with him-" "Wh-What? A-Allen-chan…You…You ASKED him to sleep with you?" Lenalee was now thoroughly confused. Allen blushed "W-Well yeah, I was lonely and I didn't want to sleep by my self so I asked Lavi if would sleep with me. The bed was big enough so it was alright" Lenalee sat down and laughed "Oh…That's all it was, phew, for a second there...-any way have you guys heard about the masquerade ball the school is holding!" She squealed.

"Bipolar much? And yes, I have heard about it, it sound really fun!" Lavi exclaimed. Now Allen was confused "Mas…queried?" "Yeah, every year they hold some kind of dance and this year it a masquerade ball!" "What will you wear Allen?" Lenalee interrupted "Well, since he is the female in this relationship, he should wear a dress!" Lavi interjected. Lenalee glared but then thought better of it "That's actually a great idea! You should do that Allen! I'm sure it would make Lavi _very_ happy" she said with a grin "Hey!" Lavi argued but the bell rang. After gulping down his food Allen silently got up and left the room for his next class.

_Hmm…It'll make him happy?_ Allen felt an unknown joy from the thought of making Lavi happy. _Then…I guess I'll have to get **that **out…Sigh…I still don't know what aroused means…_

**Yay! Tenth chapter up and running! It's longer this time!~ WHOO! What do you think so far? Next time on "Stay Still!" What is that mysterious aura everyone's feeling? will Allen be accepted into the schools guard? Will Lavi be hornier than ever at the ball? and...will Allen wear a dress? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON...STAY STILL!**_  
_


	11. Academy's Guard

The rest of the day was uneventful save for the times he felt that someone was watching only to turn and see that the stalker was gone. Allen was still wondering why someone attacked him during P.E, he hadn't done anything wrong…or at least, he didn't think he did. He always made sure to do things in the best interest of others but, that hadn't stopped all those other bullies who just seemed to bug him for the fun of it.

It was the last class before he needed to meet up with a certain red head. To be honest he was excited about being able to protect the school and hopefully be welcomed. He groaned there was so much homework to do this week for the masquerade ball was coming up and the teachers wanted the students to have a fun time, not to mention the test were only a week after. Sighing as he gathered his class work Allen thought about what he was going to wear at the ball. He really didn't want to wear THAT ever again but, if it were to make Lavi happy, he had a strong feeling that he'd be the happiest man in the world. Though, he still didn't know why he felt that way.

"Oooi! Moyashi-cha~n!" turning his head he scowled at the energetic red head.

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Yeah, yeah, Anyway…Follow me~!" Lavi yelled as he dragged Allen by the arm.

Was he being chased? Why was Lavi running so fast? Was there a meeting time and they were late to getting to wherever the man in charge of the school guard was? He didn't have a clue.

"Lavi! Why are we running so fast?" Allen panted as they stopped to rest. They were now outside on the school's nature preserve. They both sat down catching their breath until it was knocked out of him again as Lavi tackled him into a bush.

"Wha!-"

"Shh! Don't make a sound"

He shivered Lavi was practically laying on top of him! And after their recent skirmishes Allen was a lot more affected by the contact than he would have been before. His body felt hot again, he fidgeted. "Don't move" Lavi whispered into his ear. He shivered but managed to bite back the moan that was lodged in his throat when he heard people coming.

"Laaaaaaviiiiii! Where are you Lavi? Come on~! You know I-we love you~!" It took a moment for him to understand what was going on till he realized: Lavi was being chased by his fan girls. And got dragged into it. "Lavi!-" Allen's heart stopped. He could feel the older boys lips on his, and his body practically fried from his heat. He couldn't take it, he wanted more…He kissed back.

Lavi's eyes widened a fraction, he didn't expect this turn of events from his normally bashful angel. Smirking into the kiss he trailed his tongue over the snowy-haired boy's bottom lip asking for entrance. The smaller boy complied.

Tongues entwined in a fast dance, one already having lost the battle for dominance the moment he opened his mouth.

"Nnnnh…" Allen quietly moaned as Lavi's hands ran up his sides. He was desperately trying to keep his voice down since the fan girls were still nearby but, he couldn't help it! It just felt so good. He wanted more.

He shivered from lack of body heat as Lavi pulled away. "They're gone, let's go." He looked down and smirked, his little angel was flushed and panting, his eyes pleading. "What…? You want more?" He said with a sly grin.

His head was fuzzy, he couldn't focus on anything, only the handsome figure of the red head in front of him. The loud snap of a twig brought him back to his senses. Jumping up he stuttered "C-Come on, we need t-to get to…wherever it was!" and with that Allen grabbed Lavi's hand and ran off in a random direction.

The shadowy figure disappeared into the background.

Surprisingly, his sense of direction wasn't as bad as he thought. They ended up outside an obscure building with giant oak doors that were worn over the years.

"Wow, Guess that means you are different. You managed to find it by yourself" Lavi said in surprise. "This…is it?" Allen wondered aloud. He was a little nervous but he walked up to the door and knocked. No answer. The doors pushed open with an eerie creak. "Hellooo?-" His questioned greeting was cut off by a high pitched squeal and a searing pain in his chest. He fell to the ground, but not before Lavi caught him.

"Komui! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Lavi shouted

Said crazy man flinched and said"B-But he's the one Lenalee-chans always talking about…and he's a boy! I won't let him take her from me!-" He was silenced by Lenalee herself as his face slammed into the ground. "Niichan…You do that again and I won't talk to you for the rest of your life! Allen's my friend! Nothing more!"

"Ch, What's the Moyashi doing here? Oh, hell no…He is not-" "Yes, yes he is, Allen will be joining the Academy's guard, for his safety and the students. I'll explain later, but for now we need to get you bandaged up." carrying the wounded boy bridal style once again, Lavi walked up ancient stone stairs opening another worn door leading down a hallway.

Allen was terribly embarrassed this was the second time he was being carried like this and yet, it was even more embarrassing than before. He brushed it off as being seen by other people that knew him. Looking up he stared in wonder at Lavi once again. _He really is handsome…_ Lavi looked down at him and smiled. Allen hid his face in his chest, now even more embarrassed that he got caught staring at him.

Finally Lavi opened a door and Allen was gently layed down on a soft bed. "It's not that bad Lavi…" Lavi looked at the small boy with disbelieving eyes, blood was still gushing out. Slowly he unbuttoned the remains of Allen tattered shirt and got to work. He pressed one knee in between Allen's parted legs for leverage, leaning down Lavi began lapping up the blood. "Wha! Gross! Don't do that! It's really not that bad! Just wrap it up!" But Lavi shook his head after cleaning the actual wound he wiped off the excess blood and then sat up to bandage the surprisingly shallow wound. Now that his job was done, the meaning of the position they were in struck him head on. Allen, his pure angel, was beneath him blushing heavily as he was now straddling him. It seemed he too had realized the situation he was in.

Now crawling up to the pale one's face he locked his lips with pale pink one's. sliding his tongue along the bottom he slid into the warm cavern once he was granted access.

XXXXX

He couldn't help it, he wanted more so he opened his mouth allowing a slick muscle to invade his mouth. The kiss ended too soon but he gasped when the red-head bit his ear. In a low voice he heard Lavi say "Would you like to…continue what we started earlier?"

Tremors racked his body, he was a little scared and tried to protest, but all he could do was gasp. He didn't want to do what he thought they were unless he knew Lavi truly loved him. He'd read the dictionary to look up the word aroused and found it's meaning. Looking at words that corresponded with it, he realized that what Lavi was doing was meant for lovers. He was pretty sure he loved Lavi after looking it up on the internet, but he wasn't sure about Lavi. He flirted with _anyone_ and anything so this might just be lust that Lavi was feeling like the site said. He needed to be sure if he was going to 'give ' himself to Lavi.

**Bang!**

The door burst open and Kanda walked in, only to gape and step back. "Damn…I should've listened to Lenalee, you guys _are_ doin' the nasty-" Lavi jumped off of the pale boy to his relief, sitting up he thanked Lavi and asked "Mommy, I've never been here before so could you escort me to Komui?" He earned a glare and a death threat but he eventually found his way.

XXXXXX

"So…you wish Allen-kun to join the Academy's guard?" The crazy man asked. "Yes, he's special, and his being here will benefit us for sure. He also needs the protection"

"

"Well I'm not opposed to the idea, I can feel the power radiating from him. But why does he need protection?" Said boy spoke up at this in a dead tone "I'm being chased, or rather hunted to be used as some kind of experiment of sorts by these crazy bastards who call themselves Noah's. Komui visibly stiffened when he heard that. "I see you're already acquainted"

"Yes…we are somewhat familiar with the Noah clan…But, Allen-kun, wouldn't it be easier to just throw you out of the Academy instead of keeping you in it to protect it?" Now the it was the albino's turn to flinch.

"Then again, by you being here means that they'll definitely come, and won't cause problems elsewhere, and we won't have to waste our energy trying to find them. This also means that it would be easier to eliminate them once and for all…Okay! Welcome to the Academy's Guard!" Allen sighed in relief. "You will report anything that you deem to be important-"

"Then can I say that there's been some murderous aura following me around for two days 'till now?" Allen interrupted. Komui's eyes widened slightly and he glanced at Kanda and Lavi "Yes…that's _precisely_ the kind of thing _you should report_. Hmm it seems as though they've already found you Allen-kun, you'll need to keep your guard up." A snowy head nodded in agreement. "If that's all, then I'll have Lavi be your supervisor, we can't have you being kidnapped afterall."

Nodding they left the hidden base and went back to the dorms. Allen's white hair reflected the beautiful sunset as he looked out on the balcony. Lavi had already gone back to his room. He couldn't help but feel a bit lonely. Did Lavi _really_ love him? Was it just a passing fancy? He couldn't be sure, but he needed to know if he wanted to do those kinds of things. Walking into his bedroom a boy who's mind was inexperienced in the way of love while cruelly familiar with the harsh reality lay in his bed.

_I think…If Lavi didn't truly love me…I would just die…_

_**Well! Hiya! It's been...awhile? I think. Anyway, waddaya think? It's long right? The masquerade's in the next chapter, I will try to continue to write longer chapters but I won't guarantee it. THANK YOU AND GOODNIGHT! or goodmorning...wait, afternoon?**  
_


	12. Tearful Needles?

**Well here's another one...I own nothing...**

It's been three days since he felt that aura, and nothing drastic has happened…yet. The young boy new better than anyone to let his guard down in the most peaceful moments he often found himself in, since he knew, that it always end badly.

Allen sighed, he was sitting underneath a beautiful oak tree by himself. He'd decided that until he clarify his feelings and doubts that he wouldn't interact with Lavi too much for it would only cause more confusion. But what he found was that even though he was only away from Lavi for even 30 minutes he would miss him unbearably.

The internet and the Academy's dictionaries had become his recent fascination. He wanted to learn more about what he was feeling since he was so inexperienced in that feeling called love.

Shaking his head he stood up ready to return to his friends. He now felt a chilling aura fill the air, but it wasn't the kind that he was used to, no, this wasn't…he couldn't describe it. He flinched when a hand touched his back. Turning around he saw that it was one of Lavi's crazy fan girls-her expression was really starting to scare him. There were more of them now all with that same creepy smile. He recognized them as the group that had chased Lavi earlier that week, the one with red hair seemed to be the leader. He backed into a wall.

"D-Do you…want something from me miss?" She only widened her smile and walked closer.

SLAP

A hot pain on his cheek made him cry out, her long nails cut into him when she hit him.

"Stay away from _my_ Lavi you _freak_, he could _never_ love, much less_ like_, a monster like _you_."

The boy's eyes widened, he never wanted to hear those words again and yet here they were piercing his heart as though the wall he had made to protect himself never existed. Tears welled up in his eyes, since when had he become so weak? He'd never allowed those kinds of insults to hurt him like they had.

_Lav_i. Lavi was the one. Ever since he met that fun-loving red head his world had been turned upside down. He'd never have felt this pain if he hadn't met Lavi! Allen slumped against the wall as he felt anger and grief wash over him.

"Hey Moyashi…Woah! Are you okay?" Those girls were gone _When did they leave?_. The red-head went to touch his face but Allen flinched back and yelled through his tears "Stay away from me! It's because of you that I'm so weak! Just leave me alone!" Lavi flinched but his gaze turned hard. "I get it now, if you didn't want to be near me you could have just said something instead of avoiding me. I'll leave you alone." and with that he turned around and left. Just. Like. That.

XXXXXX

Hot tears flooded Allen's face, he hadn't meant to say that-he was just so _confused_! He didn't know anymore…He was being childish blaming Lavi for his own distraught but he couldn't help it. And now the guilt was slowly breaking down the last of his protective walls leaving him vulnerable to attack.

He just wanted to disappear, Lavi had been so nice to him, keeping his secret and still treating him like a friend-and he had betrayed him._ Maybe I really am a monster…_

XXXXXXXX

The masquerade ball was still a few weeks away so there was nothing he could do until then. He didn't have the courage to apologize, that look Lavi gave him practically scared him to death. He'd wait till then…to apologize…no matter _what._

_XXXXX  
_

Lavi was acting strangely in the eyes of Lenalee, Allen no longer sat with them, and he'd increased his flirting ten fold. _What the hell happened?_ she thought _Lavi's been in a real bad mood…I'll ask Allen at the ball_

XXXXXX

The masquerade ball came quicker than expected. Allen had nearly forgotten about it since he was in a daze all the time. He hadn't got much sleep either, all of those nightmares. He was already a little late but he couldn't rush it. Slowly he put it on and then he secretly snuck down the hallway so no one would see him till he got there.

Lavi was bored, Lavi was angry, Lavi was surrounded by annoying girls who were trying to get into his pants. Brushing against him, pulling there tops down so they could show off more of there breasts. It was so boring!

Lavi looked up as the whole room was turned silent, the crowds split like the red sea revealing the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life.

Her hair was snow white adorned with pearls that glistened like a halo, her dress was long and silky shimmering in the dim light it seemed to glow. It was low cut and her frail neck was delicately accentuated by ruby red crystals. It was a strange contrast considering that all else was a heavenly white, but it still fit. Sure she was flat-chested, an A-cup maybe? Her arms were completely covered by gloves with straps running crisscross over her front and back. Kinky.

It was her mask that did it though, it was made out of crystal glimmering in every shade of light, with pearls hanging from the ends while white feathers with what looked like dew drops caressed each sides of her face.

Putting on his I'll-get-into-your-pants-no-matter-what- grin, he walked over to the beautiful temptress who seemed to be looking for someone. Bowing he said in a cool voice "May I have this dance?" She smiled at him as though he'd lifted the weight of the world from her shoulders.

"Do you forgi-" The girl started but Lavi interrupted "It's such a delight, being able to dance with such a beautiful woman." With that comment her face fell.

XXXX

He doesn't know I'm me…Lenalee figured it out… He'd told her what had happened and she understood she said that he had to do this alone. His heart felt as though someone was poking it with rusty needles, slowly torturing him.

His voice was threatening to break but he somehow managed to stay strong. He needed to know. "Why are you here when you could be with that boy everyone was talking about? Allen…I think" Lavi's smile turned icy " I don't have to right? It's not like_ he_ wants to be around me." The masked 'girl' flinched

"B-But why? I thought you liked him, you seemed very close." Lavi smirked, not out of humor but bitterly. "Keyword there Hon. _liked _I didn't truly love him and he didn't really like me, I was blinded by lust, I guess. That happens a lot"

"How can you change your feelings so easily? Love is supposed to be forever..." It hurt, it hurt so_ bad._

Allen knew this would happen, Lavi's words hurt_ far_ more than he had anticipated, all of his protective barriers were down leaving those cruel words to brutally crush his already broken heart. His eyes were beginning to blur, he wouldn't cry, not in front of him. "Ow!" Lavi yipped as he accidentally stepped on his foot, he couldn't see through his tears at all. But seeing this as his only chance to apologize, he stood on his tip-toes and whispered in his ear "_I'm so sorry._" and with that, Allen ran for his life, not caring where he went.

-Then he fell, tripping on his gown, right into the strong warm arms of a stranger. "O-Oh, e-excuse me sir" The stranger smiled "That's quite alright, but tell me, why are you crying?" He could here the worry in his voice for he could not see, one was the fact that his eye's were stilled blurred from the tears while the other was the large top hat he had on that's shadow covered his face.

He reminded him of "Mana?" the stranger seemed stunned his expression seemed to soften "No I am not Mana, I am his brother you can call me Neah"

He couldn't believe his ears! Mana's brother? Without a second thought he embraced Neah as though his life depended on it. Salty tears staining the man overcoat. "There, there. I know you've been through a lot, you should go and rest. We can talk another time, right now I am busy. You can find me around the giant fountain-" The chime struck twelve and the man disappeared. Leaving Allen all alone. Again.

XXXXX

He ran back to his room and locked the door, he tore of the mask and began sobbing hysterically. His heart was officially broken though he was happy that he'd found someone related to Mana that seemed to know him, it did little to fill the void that seemed to consume his entire being. Something moved, Allen cried out he'd left his guard down during his most vulnerable moment!

"It's been awhile…Shounen" He twirled around knocking over the vase and some chairs, he ran around the room trying to find that voice, knocking over everything. "Where are you!" He screamed "Right here…" The dark voice answered.

…And then, the darkness took hold.

**Yeah I know, Lavi's being a shallow bastard, and this if kind of a cliffy. Sorry, but not as sorry as Lavi'll be. The next chapter will be about what happened after Allen ran from the room leaving a very confused Lavi behind. I added in the 14th because, yeah, I did, he may or may not have an important role in this story other than a consultant and some fighting and explaining, I. Don't. Know!**


	13. I'm so sorry

**Hi I decided to be nice and get this out there, so it's not that long. Sorry**

Lavi was unsettled.

_"I'm so sorry"_

_That sounded like she was talking about something else, something much deeper than stepping on my foot…Damn! Why'd she run? Now I'll never get laid, guess I'll have to settle for one of the other girls. The red=head thought angrily_

"Hey Lavi!" Lenalee called from a table. Smiling he walked over. "Yes?" She looked a little wary "Did…you two make up?"

"With who?" He asked, Lenalee only laughed "With Allen silly!" With that his bad mood got worse "What do you mean?" He said coldly.

Lenalee's smile faded "You did, didn't you? I saw you dancing with him!" Now she was acting weird.

"What are you talking about? I haven't seen him yet!" He exclaimed. Lenalee blanched "Don't…Don't tell me you didn't_ recognize_ him!"

"Huh?" Now he was really confused.

Lenalee exploded "You're supposed to be a freakin' _genius_ you dumbass! That '_girl_' you were dancing with was _Allen!_ The one wearing all white?"

Lavi blinked.

"**Whaaaaat!** No way!"

"Yes way you idiot!" She screamed

"But why was he wearing a dress!" He didn't get it at all.

"Remember what you and I said when we first told him about the masquerade? Yeah, he wore the dress because he wanted to make _you _happy!"

"B-But why? He doesn't want to be near me!" Lenalee was steaming "He came in that get-up because he wanted to _apologize!_"

Lenalee's tone changed to one of pity "He wanted to apologize for the way he acted, he said he didn't mean to lash out at you…I wouldn't blame him though"

Now Lavi was angry "Why _wouldn't _you blame him! He's just told me to get out of his sight! He was avoiding me too!" Lenalee sighed speaking more quietly since they'd caught the attention of the whole school.

"He said it was because he was confused, and he didn't want to disappoint you if he was unsure about his-and _yours_- feelings. But he really wants to apologize for what he'd said lavi…when you saw him, he was just freed from bullies who called him a monster and that you couldn't love a monster like him"

Lenalee's eyes were getting teary "Didn't know what to do, He knows that you flirt with everyone so he couldn't be sure that you actually loved him or was just saying that to get into his pants."

"..He said he didn't want to do it unless it was mutual…" she trailed off hiding her face.

Lavi's eye's widened. It all made sense now!

He felt truly happy, it was obvious Allen loved him-

_"Keyword there Hon, **Liked,** I didn't truly love him and he didn't really like me, I was blinded by lust I guess. That happens a lot."_

Oh no, what had he done! How could he have been so stupid? _"I didn't truly love him…"_ So cruel to him…Lavi bit his lip as the knife of guilt was plunged deeply into his heart twisting excruciatingly deeper.

_"I'm so sorry" _Lavi gasped that _was_ Allen! And he'd just…_you'd just broken his already dying heart_ a voice said in his head.

The clock struck twelve

"Damn it!" He yelled dashing out of the building running as fast as his long legs could carry him to Allen's dorm. _That's the only place he could be!_ he thought desperately. the clock seemed to be counting down on him.

He felt like he was going too slow even though his lungs were on fire trying to catch his breath as he ran down the hall to room 666. Reaching the door he banged on it, hearing no reply he tried opening it. No good. Growling he ran back bracing himself as he slammed into the door successfully knocking it down.

"Allen!"

He gasped, his room was a mess. He ran into the rooms crying Allen's name. He was nowhere to be found. A shining light in the darkness caught his eye, it was the mask of the mysterious girl he now knew to be Allen.

There was a note lying beside it he hurriedly picked it up and tore it open.

_The 'Demon Child' is now in our care…The two hands of fate are drawn together in the blackest blue. Can you hear the sacrifice wailing? Can you feel the sadness? And the power of one who's lost everything… Try to find him, it'll be a fun game. Don't you think?"_

Double shit. Lavi thought in a red rage, though he was seeing purple, for the blue of grief had mixed into regret

_I'll save you no matter what...You have to know that...I love you too..._ He howled in anguish as he fought to keep his cool. He needed to find Allen as soon as possible, who knew what could happen if he waited too long!

**So...How was that? I'll need time to mull over what'll happen next, so, don't expect any updates anytime soon, or at least a week maybe. But Lavi needs to know just how much pain Allen is and had gone through. and just how much his words hurt him... His minds almost broken...**


	14. Crack the Egg'

**Okay there's lemon in this one...**

When Allen awoke he couldn't see anything, he was most likely blindfolded and his hands were bound by metal ropes._ Damn, guess they learned from last time…_He thought in contempt. He could smell old wood and dust with ticking every so often._ I must be in the clock tower _he mused.

"I see you're awake shounen" An oily voice drawled from behind "Mmmph" Allen realized he was gagged. "It was much easier capturing you than I thought, I guess the Earl was right about waiting for someone to break your heart, it made my job easier." He could just feel that disgusting smirk on the Noah's face. "I really must thank him" He continued "What was his name? Oh yes, Lavi I believe. Quite a looker that one."

Allen flinched at the name, he didn't want to remember. The pain in his chest came back and he felt his eyes filling with tears again. Hot breath whispered in his ear"Not that _you_ aren't attractive shounen, you're _quite_ the treat" Allen froze he wasn't going to…_No!_

"…But alas, the Earl said I'm not allowed to touch you…_yet_." Allen felt like he was going to throw up when the man licked his ear. "I wonder when your heartbreaker will get here, I'm sure he got the invite, he won't want to miss it."

**XXXXXXXX**

It felt like he was losing his mind. The ticking was the only thing he could hear with the occasional bird. He'd eaten no food since he'd been kidnapped, he couldn't remember how long he'd been here, three days? There was no way to tell. Tyki came by every day to 'check' on him. Mostly just beatings both physically and mentally scarring, with molestation thrown into the mix.

"That Lavi fellow still hasn't shown up, I thought he'd be here by now." Tyki came by again, taking another jab at his psyche by mentioning his undoing.

_He'll never come…I know he won't._ Allen thought in anguish.

"Hey…Let's play a game" Tyki said with mock cheer " Let's play 'Crack the Egg', I'll start."

No…No…!

"Could anyone ever love you? No of course not." The disgusting Noah laughed "And if someone was deranged enough to love you, they'd be killed in an instant!"

He felt Tyki by his ear "You're the world's bane of existence. You don't mean anything to anyone. It'd be better if you weren't even here."

The binds on his legs loosened and Allen immediately tried to kick his kidnapper "Ah, Ah, _A~h_." He chuckled "Pet's aren't allowed to hurt their masters." He kicked him square in the stomach desperate for escape. Tyki grunted "So disobedient, I'll have to discipline you. Lucky me."

Allen's legs were drawn up to his chest as his pants were torn off. He heard the echoing of metal and rope. His legs were bound to either side of him, exposing his innocence. "Now, the Earl said I couldn't take you, but, since you're taking so long to crack he want's me to use this to speed up the process." The blind fold was removed and he saw the nasty sneer on his face. Allen looked down fearfully he gasped in fear and confusion. "Mmmph!" He cried

"Ah yes, it wouldn't be any fun if I couldn't hear you." The gag was removed. "Wh-What is that?" Tyki looked at him, seemingly bored that he had to wait for an explanation. "This, is what people call a dildo, it's a replacement for a real dick." Allen just looked at him." What are y-you g-going to do?"

He smiled, a perverted smile full of contempt and lust. "Why…it's going to do this."

With that he rammed the object inside of Allen.

He screamed. it was so big and it felt like his inside were ripping apart. They were. Blood coated the plastic length but it did little to ease the pain. In. Out. In. Out.

More screaming. "_Stop it!_" He saw Tyki grab a box from behind him. "Beg me." He said.

"Never!" Allen's eyes widened when he saw what was inside: A whip, and sex toys that he'd only ever seen in Crosses room.

"Fine by me, just means more fun." He ripped out the dildo and jammed in a huge lookalike, except it had a wire attached. "H-Huh?" The thing started to vibrate in side of him, it felt disgusting but he couldn't help moaning in tortured pleasure. "That's no good, kitty" Tyki tisked " You're not supposed to enjoy it. _I_ am" With that he pushed it in deeper before pushing it to the side. He reached in the box again and pulled out another one that was even bigger than the one already inside of the tragic boy. "Hmm…I wonder if it'll fit…" He teased. He didn't wait for an answer. The tube was shoved inside, completely filling him up with excruciating pressure. Blood. and lot's of it was flooding out of him as he screamed himself hoarse.

"P-Please…" He whispered. Tyki twisted the tubes "Please what…?" Tears streaked his face. "_Ahgh! _P-Please st-top.." He pushed them in deeper making him whimper. "Please stop _what?_"

"P-Please stop…_Master…_" Tyki smirked and yanked them out at the same time, tearing another strangled cry from boy. "I win" With that he got up and left.

In and out of consciousness, black to white, he closed his eye's wincing in pain as he shifted.

His body felt like lead, he didn't want to feel anymore, it hurt too much. _Lavi would be disgusted with me. Well, more than he already is, anyway_ Allen thought dully. His tears stung his face as those words kept burning the last bits of his mangled heart away.

_**I didn't really love him.**__ It hurts! _He whimpered

_**I didn't really love him. **__Then don't look at me like that! _Tears flowed freely down his face

_**I didn't really love him. **__Just go away! _He was in so much pain

_**I didn't really love him. **__I'm so tired of this…So tired…I should disappear _His body felt numb.

_**Then let me take over Allen**_.

Who was that? He didn't care, if it take over for him then he was fine.

_Will you really? _He asked

**Yes.**

_Thank you…_

He heard chuckling _**I actually feel sorry for you…I'll destroy everything for you alright? **_It was a gentle, protective voice. It was so comforting.

_Okay… _

Darkness…Peace…Painless…

For the first time in a long while Allen felt nothing.

**I'm so sorry! I know that was really mean, but, at least he didn't get raped! Tyki's a bastard...And Where the hell is Lavi? Well you'll have to find that out next chapter...Don't rush me on the next one, though I am sorry it took so long.**


	15. Power of Nothing

**Here we go...sorry to keep you waiting.**

**I own nothing.  
**

Lavi was pissed. No, Lavi was _beyond_ pissed, it was a kind of blind hatred that couldn't be named with words of any kind. It'd been five days since Allen was kidnapped, five freaking days. He'd told Lenalee and the rest desperate for help. He got it, but they're all furious with him. Yelling at him how he could be such an ass as to treat poor Allen like that. Hell, even _Kanda _thought he was an asshole for it, and that's saying something.

It'd been five days too long and he'd still found no leads. Only the letter, which he couldn't figure out. He'd exhausted every resource he had and still found nothing. It was even harder concentrating since he hadn't slept since the kidnap and that he hadn't gone outside either. Stuck with stale air that did nothing clear his fuzzy mind.

He needed to get out. Get out and clear his head.

He ran outside, blindly sprinting into the forest.

He hated everything. He hated Lenalee and the others for being so hard on him when he was already under a lot of stress. He hated the man who kidnapped Allen. He even hated _Allen_ for getting kidnapped in the first place, he knew it wasn't his fault, but he couldn't help thinking how weak Allen was. But above all else, he hated himself. He _loathed _himself for allowing Allen to be kidnapped during his most vulnerable moment, and that he was the one to weaken him so. He'd betrayed his trust, and hurt him, he didn't keep his promise of never leaving him.

He'd lost his breath, he lay against a tree now as the fangs of guilt plunged ever deeper into his heart along with the burning acid of self-loathing. He was spiraling into despair, he couldn't think anymore-

DONG

Lavi looked up, he hadn't realized but he had stopped right next to the clock tower, it was midnight now. The hands struck twelve, the loud donning bells were somewhat comforting. He sighed in relief, he could think again, his mind was clear. He wouldn't stop looking for Allen no matter how long it took him.

Energy renewed, Lavi turned to get back to work when he heard the screams, Loud pained screams that were coming from the clock tower-he hadn't heard them before since the bells blocked out the sound-it was abruptly silent, the only thing he heard was the big oak doors slamming open. He hid behind a tree, a man in a tuxedo walked out chuckling to himself, Lavi tried to get a look at his face, but he just disappeared. Lavi waited a bit looking up at the two hands and noticing how the sky was at it's blackest blue-

Then, it clicked.

_The two hands of fate are drawn together in the blackest blue…_ That meant the clock tower hands at midnight. _Can you hear the sacrifice wailing? Can you feel the sadness? _Yes, yes he could. He'd finally found Allen! He dashed into the old building but stopped, whipped out his cell phone and dialed the team in record time. All he said was "Come to the clock tower. I found Allen."

With that he flew up the stairs and burst through every door on the way. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. All the rooms were empty. He was in the top room but there was no Allen. He screamed in frustration and started smashing everything. After beating up a particularly weak wall he rammed through and found a secret room. Dusting himself off he moved cautiously, hoping to god Allen was here.

He should have hoped to god that he was okay too.

He froze, shocked and completely horrified at what he saw. Allen was bound against a pillar, arms tied with metal rope, bleeding from the desperate struggle he must have put up. But that was the least of it, trailing his eyes over the limp form he heard the footsteps of his comrades. But nothing could make him look away from the sight of the tortured boy. His legs were tied against two opposite pillars with the same material. The boy's entrance was in tatters, blood, new and old flowed freely, it's cause was only a few feet away, bloody, like the rest.

Lavi gagged when Lenalee and the other's got there, panting. Lenalee screamed when she saw and began crying with her brother trying to comfort her. Kanda himself looked shocked.

Getting up from his knees, _When had he fallen?_ He covered Allen with his jacket while Kanda cut his binds. The boy was too light and his skin was sickly and pale. The puffy eye's and tears tracks were plain as day. Along with the discolored bruises that proved Allen's dire state.

"We need to get out of here." That was the only thing said as they ran from the tower, almost as if they were the prisoners who were trying to escape.

XXXXX

It'd been ten days after his discovery.

Allen lay sleeping in one of the more luxurious beds in the guards headquarters. He had been bandaged up though he was heeling very slowly and some had gotten infected. It was like his body wanted to die, like Allen wanted to die. Lavi came every day to watch over Allen not saying anything, just letting his presence be known by holding his cold hand. He often fell asleep waiting for Allen's return. A similar happening this night, save for the full moon illuminating red and black eye's. Shimmering as though in fear of the pitiable boy.

**"Damn, still not enough…Just a little longer…"** He said closing his eye's for another bout of sleep.

XXXX

It'd been another five days and Lavi had a bad feeling about the letter he received from the kidnapper whom they now recognized to be Tyki.

_The two hands of fate are drawn together in the blackest blue…_ Yes, he understood that part, that was how he'd found Allen in the first place. _Can you hear the sacrifice wailing? _Yes, he did hear the pained screams. _Can you feel the sadness? _He'd been feeling that ever since he'd realized that Allen was trying to apologize. _And the power of one who's lost everything…_ What did that mean?

Lenalee, Kanda and Komui walked in to see how Allen was doing. He took one of the frail boy's hand in his again and waited.

"How dare you have the _gull_ to touch me again you pathetic sniveling wretch of a rabbit." They all jumped, surprised but then they all ran-save for Kanda-to the bedside to embrace the boy. But were thrown across the room by an incredible force save for Lenalee who just fell backward.

"You pathetic humans…thinking you have the_ right_ to touch me, how revolting." The boy sneered.

Looking closer, they saw that this was, and wasn't, Allen. His eye's were red and black like a demon's, charming frail demeanor gone. Replaced by a ruthless deity that hated human's to the bottom of his core.

He turned to Lenalee "You, I see no wrongs that you have caused him but don't try my patience or you'll get the same treatment as them." Turning to Lavi who was trying to free himself from the wall "But you, _You_ will suffer for what you did to him." Hate flowed from his entire being "You who betrayed his trust and broke his heart, you'll die a painful death by my hands."

Lavi just stared…The last riddle finally unlocked.

_The power of one who's lost everything…_


	16. Chibi Akira

**Here's another one, sorry for the wait.**

_What…What the hell? _Lavi thought wildly. He couldn't explain what happened, all he knew was that this Allen hated his guts and was no longer the sweet angel(?) he once knew(Obviously). His eye's were the biggest hint that Allen was no longer human either. Red and black circles while the markings were practically glowing.

"Allen, are you alright?" He reached for him again trying to prove that his angel was still the same.

Slapping his hand away Allen yelled "Don't touch me you fiend! You should be happy I haven't ripped your head off!" Lavi flinched and withdrew.

"All of you can leave, I have, nor will I ever need anything from humans." Looking at each other they agreed to go along with it, wanting to find out what happened.

As the door closed Kanda snuck a glance at the new Allen and slammed the door. Flopping back down on the bed Allen covered his eye's with his arm whispering "I'll never allow you humans to hurt me the way you did to him…"

XXXXXX

"What was that!" Lavi shouted, they were now in the basement of their headquarters trying to comprehend these recent events. Komui sighed and rubbed his temples, the lazy sister-complex-kook now gone, replaced by a serious man who knew more than he let on. "I believe this is Allen's power, it has taken on a life of it's own, seeing as the real Allen is nowhere in sight." He looked at Lavi "His power is trying to protect him since he is already hurt, taking his place while he rests seems like the best thing. But because he has it's own mind the whole persona has changed."

"But that doesn't explain why he hates us!" Lavi growled.

Komui only looked irritably at him "The new Allen thinks that we all caused harm to Allen based on what he's witnessed, which explains why he hates you so much and went easy on Lenalee." He smiled like a madman "Lenalee, like the holy girl she is, was nice to him and was a good friend-while you on the other hand," He actually glared at Lavi "Broke his heart and his trust." Lavi looked down in guilt "Surprisingly, Kanda wasn't effected at all, partially because he didn't try to touch him and also because he didn't have enough involvement with Allen to determine if he was a friend or foe."

Kanda just snorted "And?" Komui gave him a creepy smile "That means, in a strange way, he actually trusts you more than anyone else since he knows you will leave him alone. Which is why I want you, to take care of him until he recovers completely. Both physically and mentally."

"WHAT!" Kanda and Lavi shouted. "No way in hell am I-" Komui only grinned some more "That's an order lieutenant~" He cursed "But why does he have to do it?" Lavi was yelling again " Oh shut up" The spectacled man hissed "It's your fault he's in the situation he's in so you'd do him more harm than good, especially since this Allen hates every fiber of your being."

Lavi flinched and sat back down. He knew he had no right to act like this after what he had done but he couldn't stand the idea of his Allen being with someone else. He didn't want but it had to be done if he wanted to get the old Allen back. "Fine…"

XXXXXXX

Allen sighed he was bored but he could barely walk since his pelvis had been forced out of place by Tyki's 'game'. He tried to stand and managed to hobble over to the window by using the wall as support. How long was he going to have to stay like this? He wanted to get revenge right away for all those misdeeds done against them, but he knew that wasn't what Allen wanted. _Though it should be_. He thought.

The door swung open and in strode Kanda with a hateful look on his face. _As if that's any different._ He sneered in his head.

"Get back in bed Moyashi." Allen just looked at him "And why, should I do that?" Death glare "Because the sooner you do means the sooner you'll recover which means the time I have to take care of you goes down to a minimum." He didn't look to happy about that, much to Allen's delight, messing with this human was going to be fun. "Perfect, then I want to go for a walk."

Kanda's gripped Mugen, advancing towards the taunting boy. "Get. Back. In. Bed. Moyashi." said bean sprout only pouted and whined "It's Allen!" He paused "_Mommy."_

A snap echoed throughout the room, Kanda lunged forward and grabbed Allen's arm ignoring the snarl and blast of energy trying to knock him off. "Get in the fucking bed!" He pushed Allen who in turn-fell forward in exhaustion. Thankfully he was caught before he hit the floor but he'd rather been on the floor than be in the arms of some damn human.

"Don't touch-" Kanda slapped a hand over his mouth "Shut up! I'm just getting you to the bed, we both know you can't walk after wasting that energy like an idiot." Allen glared but silently cursed himself for being so weak, for Kanda was right, he couldn't move.

Being surprisingly gentle Kanda put him back to bed, but he didn't fall asleep the boy just lay there staring at him. "What now?" he growled. He looked surprised and slightly embarrassed that he'd been caught staring but quickly schooled his emotions.

He didn't understand why that human's touch didn't make him feel disgusted, he was actually intrigued by the swordsman's personality. He was curious about him-but that didn't mean he liked him or anything. That wasn't possible.

Silence. Allen just sat there staring off into space. Kanda sighed.

"What should I call you?" The pale boy looked up "Huh?" He said rather dumbly. Another sigh from the short-fused man. "Your name, It's rather confusing to call you Allen when you aren't really him, we need a way to differentiate the two." Looking at him he said in a low voice "What do you want to be called?"

_What? _He didn't get it _Why does he care?_ he just stared blankly " If you don't answer in three seconds I'm going to call you Chibi-" He quickly interrupted "A-Akira!" The navy haired man raised an elegant eyebrow "Okay, Chibi." Akira blanched "Hey! You said you wouldn't call me that!" He smirked "No, that would have been your permanent name for all of us if you hadn't answered, I on the other hand will still call you Chibi." He pouted, cheeks red. He tugged on Kanda's pony tail "Least I'm not a girly-boy" said girly-boy glared "Don't be a brat Chibi" Akira couldn't think of a comeback, even he didn't know why he was acting so childish around the guy who was just threatening him moments before while even Allen didn't know him that well. No! He couldn't have taken a shine to this human. Though he tried to deny it, it was too late. For the seed of love, life and hope, had already been planted deep inside his rapidly changing existence.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kanda sat there for a bit, thinking. The brat had fallen asleep a little bit ago, he though he would've tried to stay up in case he attacked him or something. _Guess that means Komui was right, he does trust me, to some degree._ When he first came in he thought it was Allen since his eye's weren't like a demon's, but when he turned around he could tell it was still him, the raw power and sullen mood that hung over him. The Moyashi always smiled, this one did not. Standing up he went to the cafeteria ordering mountains of food, Akira was going to be ravenous when he awoke. The mind may change, but the body does not.

XXXXXXXX

When Akira woke he found it was midnight, with the full moon once again illuminating the dull world to one of wonder. He stared feeling more of his power coming back. The door opened slowly and the smell of rich food filled the room his stomach rumbled loudly. "Tch, new it." Behind the mountains of food was the rude samurai. He set the food down on the bed, completely covering it.

"Eat." Was the order and Akira was happy to oblige. Wolfing down the food in seconds, daintily wiping his mouth afterwards. He felt a twinge in his bladder and squeezed his thighs together, wincing slightly from the pain. He tried to get out of bed but was roughly pushed back. "Go back to bed Chibi" He glared but his control was beginning to slip maybe he should-No! He'd rather die than ask help from a human! But he couldn't release himself there either! That would be mortifying! Sucking up his pride he mumbled "Can I go to the bathroom?"

Kanda smirked, It must have been killing him to ask help. So he pretended not to hear.

"What? Speak up Chibi, I can't hear you when you mumble like that." Akira glared vehemently. He knew Kanda could hear him but he was just being an ass. _Surprise, Surprise_ He growled in his head. He was control was almost gone, if he didn't hurry!-"Please! Kanda Help me get to the goddamn bathroom, You ASS!" Kanda just smirked even wider getting a slightly better reaction than he'd thought. Complying he threw the Chibi over his shoulder and walked down the hall.

"Hey! Put me down you brute! Don't touch me!" He was really pissed now not only had he have to beg from a human, he was being carried like a sack of potatoes! "Shut up, you still can't do anything so stop trying to." His red face really did remind the usually angry man of a Chibi, overreacting so severely. "But there was a bathroom in my room!" he yelled, face practically on fire "Why couldn't I use that one?" Kanda just kept on walking till he got to the bathroom kicking open the door he put Akira down and said "Because that one doesn't have a shower, unless you like being dirty."

"Of course I don't!" He growled. He just glared at him for awhile. Kanda sneered "What? You want help?" Blushing with a new emotion he screamed "No!" He jumped up and pulled a jet-li, he kicked Kanda square in the face. Knocking him out of the bathroom and on to the floor, dumbfounded. Sticking his tongue out he slammed the door and quickly locked it. Snickering as he relieved himself and removed his clothing to step into a nice hot shower. "Goddamn Chibi! Get out here right now!" Decinding to go one step further he yelled back in a sing-song voice "Sorry Mommy! I can take care of myself! But thanks for worrying!"

That was the last straw, the now very pissed samurai kicked down the door and drew Mugen. "Say that again you!-"

"AAAAAHHH!" In his fit of rage Kanda had forgotten that Akira had been taking a shower, even though he could hear the water running-he didn't expect him to be naked! While Kanda just stood and stared the wet boy was desperately trying to cover himself. Luckily he covered his most private area before Kanda's eyes could go that low. Jumping out of the shower he grabbed a towel and tried to cover his front but slipped. Kanda, just now snapping out of his daze, ran forward and grabbed him. Pushing him up he steadied Akira, wrapped the towel around him grabbed another towel, dried his hair, and walked out of the bathroom as stiff as a board. (No he's not stiff down there!…I think). Akira just stood there, till he sneezed realizing he was cold he quickly put on the shirt layed out for him. It must have been Kanda's shirt since it stopped at his lower thighs. _another nightgown, perfect _He thought begrudgingly. "Oi, Bakanda, I'm done so you can come back now." Just as before he was swept off his feet only this time he was being carried like a bride, not a sack of potatoes. He was about to protest when he decided he liked the feel of being in his arms it was also warm.

He snuggled back into bed and blearily looked up at the scowling man. "Thank you, Kanda" His eye's slightly widened, he didn't think the brat was mature enough to say thank you. The image of Akira naked with only his hands covering _that_ area flashed into his mind and he felt himself harden a bit. "Oh hell no." Stalking out of the room he silently yelled in his head. _Jerry in a bikini, Jerry in a bikini Jerry in a- _He felt himself wilt from disgust. Grunting he closed the door to his temporary room and sat down to meditate. Or rather, banish all memory of the steamy scene of Akira.

It might be a bit harder than he'd thought it would be to take care of the Chibi with those kinds of scenarios…

**Just so you know, this isn't Yullen since it isn't Allen, it's Akira in Allen's body. Kanda deserves someone too! So they're two separate people, thogh one may not even be real...find out in the later chapters of Stay Still!**


	17. Getting Better

**Next chapter...I own nothing...Blah blah blah**

It was…an interesting couple days before Akira could walk by himself. He still wasn't well enough to go back to school, but he was doing a lot better. The next few days had been spent arguing about how Kanda was a pervert for walking in on him on multiple occasions while the repeated offender just yelled back about him being too childish. It was after another one of these arguments that Lavi was allowed to see him. How unlucky.

"Hey…I see you're doing better." Lavi felt really awkward, he didn't know how to act around this 'Akira' person.

"Found the balls to show your face I see," Akira sneered "I'm impressed, thought a bastard like you was all bark and no bite." Lavi forced a smile. "Don't do that, it's disgusting" His face fell. How was he supposed to act around him?

"Why have you come?" Akira questioned. "I want…to apologize to Allen." Akira just stared "Please! I regret what I've done! I was an idiot-"

"I think we've already established that _rabbit_" The boy said in a cold tone. "I just want him to know I'm sorry, I want to see him again…" His eye's went to their demonic color, scanning his soul to see if what he said was true. He sighed, his emotions were genuine, if not a bit extreme. He really_ did_ like Allen, he was just quick to act and slightly possessive, look where that got you. He seemed trustworthy despite the past…

"Fine." Lavi's face lit up "Really?-" "Not so fast." Akira interjected "You need to prove yourself, show that you're capable of helping Allen with this since he and I can't do it alone."

"Thank you! I'll do it" The red-head beamed, he'd get to see him again!

"I'm not doing it for you, I need Allen to be able to fully use my power. We have to get rid of those Noah bastards-They die first before anyone else." A dark aura laced with malice filled the room. "Starting with Tyki Mykk."

Lavi shivered, the raw emotions he was getting from him was amazing. "You won't be able to see Allen though."

"Why!"

"Until he's ready to come back you'll only be able to talk to him through me, starting with words of encouragement and love-No empty promises or your head will roll" The white haired boy growled. Lavi nodded quickly. "Good, I'm glad we understand each other-" Akira was cut off as warm arms surrounded him. "…What are you doing?" He asked slowly, trying to control himself. "I'm so sorry…" Lavi whispered. "I shouldn't have acted the way I did." _Oh_ Akira thought, he was expressing himself. He didn't think he'd start right away, thought he'd think up some cheesy crap and spew that out instead of being truthful.

"Though it's true that I didn't really love you, that I was only after your body." Lavi paused drew in a deep breath and continued. "But as I spent time with you I realized that there was so much more than a mysterious face." Lavi smiled "I was curious, and I found out more about you, but I realized that I wanted more than just your body, I wanted your heart, you, I wanted you…" Squeezing the frail boy he explained "That's why I was furious and sad when you told me to leave, I thought you hated me from the distant way you were acting." His voice took on a guilty tone "But I should have _never _said what I did, that was too cruel." Releasing the boy from his grasp he looked into his eye's "But that only proved how much I truly love you…I hope you can forgive me." Akira froze, he felt something twinge inside of him and he knew that Allen was conscious, and had heard everything.

_But there are still unanswered questions…_ Allen whispered

**I know, don't worry. I'll find out more. **He promised to him**.**

_Thank you…_

_XXXXXXX_

Akira awoke that day feeling restless, he'd been inside for over a month and needed to go outside. Now. But he still needed super vision to make sure he didn't hurt himself, and while Lavi's company was getting more pleasant he still preferred his arguments with the ever irate swordsman. So the moment he saw Kanda sitting in his room meditating he yelled "Kanda! I wanna go outside!"

Kanda twitched and stood up now that his concentration had been broken. "Brat. Go find someone else." Akira pouted "But you're free and you're right in front of me." The navy haired man growled, but complied by picking the small boy up and walking outside all while ignoring his protests. Setting him down gently he walked over to a nearby tree and sat down. Akira just stared at him.

"What now?" Kanda asked. Akira just shrugged, sighing he closed his eye's. Trying to find his serenity. He felt a weight on his legs and cracked one eye open but his vision was blocked by a veil of snowy hair. He was about to shout at him and push him off when he heard a low, sorrowful sigh. Huffing he closed his eyes again while bringing his arms around the front of the slightly shivering boy.

Akira stiffened slightly at the act, he didn't know why, but he just felt so sad the moment he got outside, saw the life and reality, the beauty. He wasn't real and yet here he was, he wanted to exist though he didn't even know if that was possible. He wanted to feel warm and full of life. But being warm came first and the first warm thing he saw was Kanda, so the logical thing to do was sit in his lap. The moment he did, he felt complete a blissful sigh escaped his lips and those strong arms tightened around him. He leaned into the warmth trying to envelope himself in it. Watching the leaves fall as the day flashed millions of colors till it all became a deep navy blue like the swordsman he had come to fancy after hours of denial.

"Time to go back chibi." He scowled at the nickname but complied.

XXXXXXXXXX

As he lay back down in his bed he felt strangely empty and cold. Watching Kanda's retreating back made him feel alone. His body reacting before his mind could catch up, he grabbed the navy hair and yanked it back.

"What the hell!-" Kanda stopped himself as he looked into eyes of longing. The pale boy seemed surprised at what he'd done and blushed slightly. Kanda smirked "You want something Chibi?" He looked conflicted and a little bit scared, was something wrong?

"U-Um…Could you…sleep with me? I'm really cold." His eyes widened slightly while Akira flinched. _De Ja Vu Dammit Allen's rubbed off on me. _He silently scolded Allen for that as he laughed his head off. _Shut up!_ He blushed even more, he was relieved Allen was feeling better but he didn't have to be so annoying!

"Fine." Akira snapped back from his internal conversation. "What?" Kanda rolled his eyes "You heard me, now scoot over."

**Okay, sorry it's taken so long, but at least Allen's feeling better...and Akira is becoming a little less scary, a little bit more of an uke...Lavi will get his chance at redemption though he still has a lot of explainging to do. See ya next time!**


	18. New Questions, Few Answers

**Next chapter up! I own nothing. Lemon and angst?**

"Uh…" He didn't think he'd actually agree to such a request. "That's the smartest thing you've said all day chibi." Akira glared "Hey!-"

"Move over, or do you want us to spoon?" His face heated up, he was grateful for the darkness that concealed most of his blush. He quickly moved over to the far side of the bed. The swordsman just smirked and removed his shoes and shirt feeling no need to wear unnecessary clothing. He sidled under the covers and turned his back to the chibi.

_Well, that didn't do much._ Akira growled in his head. Even though he was only a few feet away from the navy haired man he was still shivering but that was only partially caused by the low temperature of the room. The other cold he was feeling was from inside him, right around where his heart would be if he had one…Did he? Drawing in a shaky breath he turned around, gauging the swordsman's reaction to what he was about to do. He seemed to be in a passive mood, maybe he wouldn't get pissed off? _Screw it_ He thought, he was going to try it, anything to make him stop this damn shivering. Rolling closer to the man he wrapped his arms around his broad back…He was still shivering and now he felt weird, he couldn't really describe the feeling but it was a kind of jittery feeling in the pit of his stomach.

_**XXXXXX**_

Kanda shifted, why had he accepted such an embarrassing request? He guessed it was because Akira had asked him-but that was ridiculous. He was pretty cute though, he was spunky and not idiotic like Moyashi was, he preferred his Chibi over him. -Wait, _his_ chibi? That last thought made him realize that he may have to start rethinking his feelings about Chibi. But it couldn't be love-cool cloth tickled his bare back as thin arms tightened around him, he was silent, not quite wanting to push him off. He could feel the small boy shivering, silk shirt rippling against him. Sighing he turned around and wrapped his arms lightly around the lithe form, stopping the tremors almost immediately. A sharp intake of breath was heard as he let his hands slide to a thin waist, Kanda smirked. Might as well have a little fun…

_**XXXXXX**_

He was relieved that he'd finally stopped shivering, but was now slightly alarmed by the new turn of events. Kanda's hands kept sliding lower and lower till they grasped his ass. He gasped and started to protest but before he could get out his first insult his mouth was sealed by firm lips. Eye's widening he tried to pull away put now his body was flushed against the bare-chested man. "Mmmph!" He didn't like where this was going, even though he _really_ wanted it, he swore he wasn't going to get hurt like Allen had. He needed to be strong and it wasn't like it was going to work, he didn't truly exist. He was just residing in Allen's body who already had Lavi, he was just in the way. He didn't want to cause Kanda trouble either-he moaned as Kanda slid his tongue into his mouth. He shoved violently, yelling "What the hell do you think you're-" His voice caught in his throat as nimble fingers massaged his growing erection.

It was silent, save for the gasps and stifled moans coming from the now panting Akira. "I'm going to make you come, Chibi." His entire body flared up at those words and he moan, loudly, full of pent up emotions. Kanda smirked, he slid down Akira's pajama bottoms and squeezed his erection, pleased that he hadn't been wearing underwear.

"Ahh..Nnnmmah!" He couldn't stop them anymore, it felt too good and it'd been so long since he'd been touched like this, he couldn't even remember his first partner's face, or what it had felt like. So it was as though it was all new to him, to his body yes, but to himself, not quite. -No! He couldn't do that to Allen! This was his body and it was still pure despite it's previous abuse, he had no right to taint it. Allen and Lavi together would do the job of removing the naïve boy's innocence. His body grew cold as he thought more and more about the consequences and the betrayal Allen would feel…He couldn't let that happen-This had to stop! But…how?

Kanda frowned when he felt the chibi go limp in his hand while his previous pleasure filled shivers turned into fear-induced tremors. He felt trembling arms push him away and a quiet whisper of "Please…stop" What was wrong? He thought he was enjoying it a lot, Kanda knew he was.

"I can't do this to Allen…" Akira answered the silent question. He continued, wanting to keep Kanda by his side. But Allen came first, he couldn't fall in love, it'd cause problems for all of them. "This is Allen's body, not mine. I have no right to use his body when it rightfully belongs to him. This is Allen's body you're touching."

Taking another deep breath "I…don't exist, I'm just the power that runs through his veins that somehow gained it's own persona." tears stung his eyes but he willed them back. "If I were to have an attachment, it would cause trouble for all of us, my existence is a contradiction."

Two tears slipped past his eye's. "I don't even know if I have a soul of my own, it's not possible for me to suddenly come into existence. Is it?" The question was more to himself than Kanda. He really didn't know, maybe he could suddenly form a soul and be able to transfer into a body completely his own. Or be even more of a burden to one who's gone through so much because of him.

But he new the latter was what would most likely happen, in all his years of being with different people who he resided in, he liked this one the most and he'd never known or heard anything about soul transfer. He barley new anything about himself, just that he awoke one day in a persons body and just knew what he had to do. But if he didn't exist then why could he feel emotions like anger, embarrassment, or…love.

He snapped back to the present as he felt strong arms wrapped gently around him. Nothing was said, but Akira knew that Kanda understood. He burrowed deeper into the warmth feeling a warmth inside himself that was his own.

"I don't love you, chibi." Those words weren't spoken harshly, they were spoken in a way someone who didn't and couldn't love would say it, and he'd expected this. He smiled fondly, he wasn't the only one who was confused, he'd let the swordsman realize his own feelings toward him. Be they malicious or loving. He new the throbbing in his hearts was his own though, not Allen's.

"I know BaKanda."

**A little choppy, I know and it went kinda fast. To me, Akira's existence is a conundrum, but you'll figure it out. See you next time. **


	19. I'll miss Yuu

**Sorry it's been so long. It's kinda short but I have a hard time adding in extra details and blah. I own nothing.**

He awoke early the next morning feeling numb, for he knew what he had to do. Getting out of bed he left the sleeping swordsman to change and left the room. He quickly stalked outside shivering slightly in the cool autumn air. Save for the light crunching of leaves and the whistling of the wind, Akira silently walked to the dorm rooms.

He creeped into the room like a shadow molding into the darkness of the room. Slowly pulling off the covers so as not to wake the sleeping figure he crawled onto him. Settling himself on the still figures lap so that he was straddling him in a most intimate way. Putting on a sexy front, he nipped at the sleeping figures bared neck The figure stirred and slowly sat up, groaning.

"Miss me, Lavi?"

* * *

Lavi blinked, eye's opening wide as he stared into the face of his beloved.

"A…llen?" He paused. The snowy-haired boy only smirked and brought his lips to Lavi's collar bone.

"I love you Lavi…"

He shivered. Was it really him? He slowly wrapped his arms around the lithe figure.

"Kiss me Lavi…" He pulled him closer moving in to claim those pouty lips-

"_Lavi you pervert!" _Lavi paused. _"You perverted-too-close-for-comfort-shots-con-peeping tom!"_ Those eye's so beautiful and expressive, always bashful…looking at the boy before him he gently pushed him away.

"I can't do this to Allen." He knew this wasn't his angel, he would never do something like this. Considering he's a naïve, innocent, cute-

"Congratulations, Lavi, You passed your test." The red-head just looked at him.

"You didn't succumb to your lust and kept your promise to Him. You stay truthful to him alright?" Akira gave Lavi a half-smile. "Allen's going to be back in a moment." Lavi's heart leapt with joy and relief. "But you still need to be a bit careful, he's not completely well. Love him with all your heart." He curled upon himself, savoring his last few minutes of being the existence.

Lavi was staring at the small form on his lap. He was beyond ecstatic that Allen was coming back! But the way Akira looked now, so lonely and sad, he felt sorry for him. He had come to warm up to Akira after days of insults, he was so alone. He opened his mouth to say a word of comfort but was silenced by a cool finger on his lips.

"Tell Kanda Goodbye for me alright?" His voice was shaking, sorrowful, you could see the tears threatening to fall. He looked so…words couldn't accurately describe what he looked and felt like.

Lavi gave him a small smile "Thank you." His eyes widened and then closed with a final.

"I'm gonna miss Yuu…" With that he fell to the side of the bed. The red-head quickly set him down on the bed, petting his hair. The tear drops sliding down his face now that there was no resistance.

* * *

Kanda was awake when his little chibi -_His?- _got up and left, he let him go not wanting to get up. But he had a slightly heavy feeling in his chest when he felt the small boy leave the safety of the warm bed. Mentally slapping himself for thinking so strangely he quickly dismissed any and all emotions he felt when he was around Akira. Grabbing his shirt he stalked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. That heavy feeling became more pronounced the more time went by, he meditated for three hours, he hadn't seen the brat for awhile and he was starting to get- No not possible, Kanda stomped down the concern that reared it's head.

Turing a corner a snowy head bumped into him. Shiny silver eyes peeked up at him in a wide naïve way. "Oh! Sorry mommy I'll be more careful." The boy said grinning sheepishly.

Kanda's eyes narrowed, that was why he'd felt something was off. He thought something was wrong by the way his gut kept tightening. He felt really annoyed, more than usual at seeing that grin. He growled.

"You're back, Moyashi."

**Well...how was that? Don't worry Akira will be back and you'll be able to hear some of histhoughts blah blah blah. Some fighting next time I think, Tyki's goin down! after some explaining, **


	20. Attack

X

X

X

X

"You're back…" Allen gave him a small smile.

"Hey! Allen! Come back here!" The idiot rabbit was yelling again. The Moyashi flinched and said "Gotta go!"

Kanda just stood there for awhile even after Lavi came tearing after the shrimp. He felt strangely empty, he could see Akira flash in his mind, those rare smiles and annoying jabs at his gender. He couldn't believe it, he was actually missing the Chibi even though he was just with him a couple of hours ago but he felt like it'd been years and he knew he'd probably never see him again. A heavy weight set in as he thought of this. _Great just great, apparently I don't hate him as much as I thought…_

_

* * *

_

The moment Allen had woken up he was tackled by a very happy Lavi.

"You're back! I missed you so much…" His grip was tightening "Lavi…I can't breath…" The air filled his lungs as he was released from the vice-like grip. "Sorry…I'm so sorry Allen…" He gently patted his back, the red head still felt guilty even after he had proven himself.

"It's alright, I've already forgiven you, and Akira has too…" There was a long silence between the two as they thought about that strange enigma. It was sad, Allen thought, Akira deserved to be happy too, but he threw it away for Allen's happiness. He could feel something growing inside of him but he wasn't sure what, though it now felt like his body was holding two people. But that wasn't possible, you couldn't just grow a soul-could you?

He was tackled to the bed again. "I know he seemed so sad, I think there was something between him and Yuu-chan, the way he said his name." Allen could only confirm his suspicions, since he had observed them while he was recovering. Kanda had some kind of emotion for Akira and he knew Akira liked Kanda, this realization was one of the main reasons why he was able to recover so fast. He found that love could still exist, and he wanted to help them both.

Warm lips pressed against his own and he gasped, allowing a slick tongue into his mouth.

"Mmmmph!" What was Lavi doing? He felt his shirt lift up and shivered as the chilly air brushed his warm skin. Those hands were roaming around his chest, occasionally over a rosy nipple. He moaned when they were pinched, an electric fire setting his stomach ablaze. "Ah…Lavi, I don't…" He was silence by that warm tongue "Don't worry…I just wanna touch." He moaned again as Lavi nipped at his ear. "It's been so long since I was able to touch you like this…" Allen couldn't agree more, he had missed those intimate moments while he and Lavi were fighting.

His pants were slowly pulled down as a smooth hand wrapped around him. It felt so strange, all too pleasurable he moaned loudly as he all but begged Lavi to continue. The hand moved slowly up and down his shaft, teasing him even as drops of precum slid down in a most erotic way.

"Ah! Ah…D-don't tease me La-ah!-vi…" His voice was shaking terribly, his stomach was so tight. "M-my stomach feels weird…" He tried to roll over and hide himself but Lavi wasn't about to let that happen. He quickened his pace practically paralyzing Allen with pleasure. But, it ended all too soon as a white liquid was released into the air along with the most beautiful moan he'd ever heard. That and a painfully obvious erection on Lavi's part.

...

They both lay there on the bed for awhile, saying nothing, just enjoying each others company and thinking about how far they'd come.

The world went out as Allen slammed a pillow onto Lavi's face and ran out the door with a simple. "By Lavi"

"Wait-What!" Lavi called. He went to go after him but he felt the warm creamy liquid on his hands and ran to the bathroom first. Hands now free of any embarrassingly obvious evidence he ran after Allen.

Meanwhile, Allen was running for his life, he was really freaking out now that the reality had caught up with him. He was SO FREAKING EMBARRASSED! He wasn't against it, it was just he'd never done such a thing before and it was a little unnerving. Now that he thought about it, he didn't need to run like that, he just couldn't think straight. Lavi would understand, but first he'd need the courage to look at without blushing and making a fool of himself.

He blindly turned a corner and ran right into Kanda. Allen flinched and looked up at him.

"You're back…" He smiled a little sadly, he wanted to say something encouraging because it seemed Kanda was a little upset that Akira wasn't there anymore. But Lavi's voice came up from behind him and he had to run, knowing that Kanda would figure out his feelings sometime.

* * *

"Hey! Why'd you run? Was I going too fast?" Lavi had finally cornered Allen after chasing through the halls of the dorm, eventually trapping him in a tight embrace when the boy tried to get into his room.

Allen stood there, frozen. He was so freakin nervous now! "N-No…That's not it." He cursed himself for stuttering. "Then what was it?" He suppressed a shiver as the handsome red-head whispered into his ear. "I-I'm just embarrassed since…" How could he continue? It was painfully obvious that Lavi had skill…but he wasn't sure of what to do.

"Are you not ready for this? Oh god, you don't like me anymo-!"

**"I've never done anything like this before so I don't what to do and it's obvious you're experienced and I'm not so it's really awkward for me!"** He was panting by the end of his little burst, cheeks red.

Lavi paused for a moment, thinking, then that devilish smirk came back and he was in full_ I'm-gonna-eat-you_ mode. "Then I'll _teach _you what to do…" He drawled hotly in his ear ".Step."

Allen fidgeted, unsettled by his gaze and the meaning to those words. "We're going to have to start from the beginning you know…" He warned him. "I know that…So let's start_ now_." His face was burning now "L-Lavi…" He trailed off quietly

"I must say, I'm quite disappointed in you, my little play-thing."

They both jumped and spun around, Allen now behind Lavi in a protective embrace. "What are you doing here?" The embracer growled, the entire boy's body was shaking out of fear and anger. "I was just in the area and I wanted to see how my pet was coming along." Tykki glance at the quivering boy and frowned. "He hasn't become what I need him to be, he's not nearly as strong as he is supposed to be…" He trailed off thoughtfully

"If you mean Akira, he's not here anymore" Lavi grated "Akira? Is that what you call the monster inside you?" The snowy-haired boy cringed and nodded but asked "What do you mean monster?"

Tykki chuckled "That _thing_ inside you is the 14th Noah, something even we hate, but regretfully need."

He froze, taking in the fact, his body becoming cold. Tykki continued

"You see, a long time ago there was a boy with impeccable power, like that of a god. Everyone feared him, even us. He was a threat so we went after him, but, sadly"He sighed

"Before we were able to completely destroy his body and soul, that damned priest transferred his soul, made it so that it would find a new vessel to defeat us."

He smirked "And we've killed every single vessel that's appeared in the last ten thousand years." His smirk turned into an annoyed frown. "We decided to see if we could awaken him to destroy his soul instead of playing cat and mouse, which is where you come in." He pointed to Allen who was almost blue with shock.

"We were trying to lure him out by breaking you, which apparently succeeded, but alas, I was not there to finish the job and I doubt he'll come out again, But…" He trailed off with a grin "Luckily, the Earl has graced me with a weapon that can force him out, since one body really isn't meant for two souls, now It'd be a different matter if he did have his own body, I wouldn't be able to hurt his soul since it would be secured and reinforced."

"But, I won't have to worry about that so goodbye." He charged forward at an amazing speed but was thwarted by a giant hammer. "Stay away from him!" Allen stared in awe at Lavi, he'd never seen him fight before, how could he hold such a huge weapon? He got his answer when it began to glow, fire circled Tykki in the giant symbol for flame. A huge explosion followed after.

* * *

They ran towards the forest of the school hoping to get to headquarters for safety. They came to a clearing turning around to see if they were being followed and were ultimately knocked back into the giant fountain. "Why are you running? You're only prolonging the inevitable." The Noah was standing on air as he looked down on them, drawing out a drill-like weapon with a glass bubble like thing on the end.

"Say goodbye."

In a flash the Allen was screaming in pain as his chest was torn open, a glowing ball appeared in the glass bubble. "Thank you for your cooperation, I will now put you out of your misery"

Lavi was holding on to Allen, desperately trying to stop the bleeding. He couldn't die yet, no way in hell that was happening. He moved to get up but Allen moaned in pain. A shout of surprise was heard from above as the shiny sword of Kanda pierced the Noah's stomach and swung side-ways. Kanda landed and walked over to Allen. Tykki's top half was now tilting to one side, you could see inside of his body a clean cut, his upper half was hanging by a thread.

"I'll kill you too, bitch." But before Tykki could recover a bright light surrounded him and he screamed in pain as his wounds stopped healing.

Out from the trees came the Mana look alike Neah, holding what looked to be a seal in his hand. "You! You're that damned priest who caused all of this!" Tykki cried "Yes, I am." Came a cool voice "And it's time I finished you off, you've become quite a pain." Melodious chanting filled the air as Tykki's torso came clean off as he then disappeared altogether. "Wh-Where'd he go…?" Lavi asked "He's been sent to a place he can never escape from that would gladly torture him for the rest of eternity." The tall man walked over and picked up the glass bubble. "We need to hurry, Allen is dying and the boy's soul will die without a body to house it."

Picking up Allen the surroundings changed and they found themselves inside a dimly lit room that was surprisingly warm despite it being underground.

"Put the child over there on the bed and bandage him up." Neah commanded. Laying the boy on the bed Lavi set to work on removing what clothes he had and bandaged the gaping hole as best he could.

On the other side of the room Neah placed the slowly fading glass bubble on top of what looked to be a body. Chanting once again filled the air as light flashed and the glow of the bubble faded. Walking back over to Allen he quickly cast what seemed to be a healing spell. The pained look on the pale boy's face softened. Leading the two teens up the steps he asked them to sit down while he dropped into his seat, panting slightly.

Before Lavi could ask "Allen will be alright, he just needs rest. As for the soul, it has been moved to another body so that will take sometime as well all you can do now is wait for them to wake up." Kanda and Lavi just stared at him. "And before you ask any more questions, I am the Headmaster, and everything else, is just meaningless extra information that you don't need to know right now since it doesn't matter so just shut up and watch over those two." He snapped. They both stood up and went back downstairs each taking their respectable sides of the room waiting for an awakening.

**Well...That went fast and it took awhile and I'm still gonna have to explain more...Waaaaahhh! I know Tykki went away pretty fast but I just wanted that bastard .There. If you know what I mean. See you next time.**


	21. Stay Still!

X

X

X

X

X

X

Allen was the first to wake up, but only for a brief period. The next time he awoke Lavi was able to talk to him. He was doing a lot better now but he still couldn't leave the bed.

"So…Tykki's dead." Lavi nodded happily and Allen just smiled, relief was evident in his posture. He frowned though,

"What about school?" Lavi rolled his eyes with a certain amount of seriousness in it. "You've been gone for quite awhile, so there'll be lot's to catch up on." He tilted his head a little bit. "There's also the matter on those secret bullies you have, regarding that incident with your leg a while back…" Allen nodded with a sigh. He really didn't want to have anymore drama right now but life just wouldn't lay off.

"A majority of them seemed to be my crazy fan girls." He nodded absently. Starting slightly as his hands were enveloped by warm ones. "I'll be your knight in shining armor! I promise I'll protect you with my life!" All Allen could do was blush, he was so happy. After all the misfortunes he'd had over his lifetime, he'd never thought he'd have someone care about him like this.

But he did, and that person was Lavi. "Thank you…" Lavi's eyes widened and Allen gave him a questioning look. "That…was the cutest smile I've ever seen!" Before he could ask him what he meant by that his lips were captured in a warm kiss. Lavi pulled back before it went too far though, whispering "When you get better…we'll continue." Allen couldn't help but stutter incomprehensibly while he blushing brightly. But the red-head merely laughed and said goodnight.

As he walked back up the stairs he glance at Kanda, who was waiting for Akira whom had yet to open his eyes. He felt bad for him, it'd been five days and there hadn't been any kind of reaction. Kanda never left his side though, that was proof that he felt _something_ for the boy-even if he would deny it.

* * *

_(Time Lapse)_

Kanda sighed, he'd been waiting for so long and it felt like Akira would never wake up. He had this pain in his chest that he didn't want to think about or admit to.

He was worried.

He didn't think it was fair, Allen had already recovered enough that he could walk by himself, he was currently residing in his own room. He was envious of Lavi, able to have him back on his feet so soon.

Would his Chibi ever wake up? He growled under his breath, he kept calling Akira _his _and he was beginning to grasp the full meaning of it. He didn't want anyone else to touch what was _his,_ and he obviously thought Akira was his, so that meant he liked him-_somewhat_. That's. All.

**_You know you want him._**A voice in his head said in an annoyed voice.** _Just admit it already! It's getting old._**

_No way! _Kanda yelled in his head. _I'm not weak enough to have these petty feelings._

_**You denying yourself is weak, it's pathetic even. You don't have the balls to admit you like him.**_ Kanda was silent, he had no come back. What he was saying was painfully true. And Kanda, by no means was weak.

"Fine, I love the Chibi…" He grumbled under his breath.

And as if a spell had been broken, Akira's eyes fluttered open. When he did, his eyes widened slightly but then closed again, a distressed face apparent.

"This is a dream…I wish it'd just end…" All Kanda could do after his initial shock and immense relief, was sit there. He was surprised, the final bits of Akira's mask had fallen away and he could see just how much despair he was-_is_ in. Gently, the swordsman caressed the boy's face with a fond feeling of love. "It's not a dream dummy, I'm right here." those eyes opened again and he realized that they were red, a beautiful haunting red. While the darker than black night of his hair slid down his snowy complexion.

All in all, he was a sexy fallen angel…Whom belonged to him.

With that thought in mind he smirked and leaned in. "I'll always be here…" Akira's face lit up like a light bulb when he heard that, giving way to a breathtaking smile.

"I love you Kanda." His eyes widened and he tried to cover his face but was kept from doing so when Kanda grabbed his arms. He flinched but when he felt soft kisses he opened them again blushing madly all the while.

"I love you too."

Kanda's world turned upside down, and there was a faint pain in his back, but nothing compared to the warmth coming from above. He could feels tears falling onto his face like rainwater.

"I'm so happy…" Before the swordsman could reply, soft lips were placed over his. Kanda rolled over, not liking the idea of being bottom for anything. He gazed down at his object of desire…and realized he was stark naked.

* * *

"I'm so glad you're all better…" Lavi breathed into Allen's neck. Shivering slightly he returned the red-heads embrace fervently. He'd missed Lavi so much…and now they were together again-he gasped as Lavi nipped at his neck.

"W-What are you…?" He didn't quite understand. Lavi only smirked and murmured four words. "Continuing what we started." His eyes widened as a blush crept upon his cheeks. The air inside Allen's room seemed to heat up immeasurably contrasting with the cool silk covers of his bed. All he could do was nod and wait for what was to come.

* * *

"What's wrong…?" Akira looked down and saw why Kanda seemed paralyzed. He was naked. Looking back up with a hint of alarm he locked eyes with the navy-haired man. Rough hands trailed up his legs walking up to his chest until they caressed his face, lighting his body aflame.

Kanda gazed down hungrily, slowly leaned forward…and pressed his lips firmly to Akira's. He returned it with a kind of desperate need, gasping has a calloused hand brushed his nipple.

* * *

Lavi rolled a rosy nub as he gently sucked on the other nipple, relishing the moans he drew from his love. Moving down to the straining pair of boxers he brought his mouth onto the dampening cloth, nuzzling the boys restrained length. Sliding his hands over creamy thighs he slowly pulled the last boundary of cloth away, Allen sighing in relief.

"Aahh!" He choked in surprise at the sudden touch. Slowly moving his hand up and down he brought four fingers to Allen's rosy, wet lips.

"Suck" Lavi whispered.

* * *

Kanda drew out his fingers, smirking at how Akira had sucked on them almost desperately, moaning around them. Increasing his pace on the boy's member, he slowly pushed a finger through the tight puckered hole. Akira shifted at the intrusion, it didn't feel bad, just…strange. A second digit was added bringing only slight pain, moaning slightly as Kanda made scissoring motions with them. He whimpered when the third was added, and yelped when the fourth and final finger was placed inside him. Slowly they went in and out, the raven-haired boy becoming accustom to the feel.

"Aah…AH!" He cried out as a spot deep inside of him was brushed.

"Found it." Kanda murmured, drawing his fingers out.

* * *

Allen whined at the lost, but was quickly silenced as he felt something hot prodding at his entrance.

"Are you ready?" He could only nod, senses dulled he was only able to focus on his beloved.

"AH!" He cried out, it hurt, a lot, but if it was Lavi he'd bear the pain. Groaning he felt completely full, a dull throb only adding to the experience. Once Lavi was fully sheathed inside of Allen, he began a slow pace, for both Allen's safety and trying not to release himself from the incredible pressure he was feeling.

Kanda went faster, harder, obeying the pleas of his lover.

"M-more…Faster, harder-AH!" Kanda was now slamming into him as hard as he could. He cried out as stars lit his vision along with a shining bright liquid that seemed to come out of nowhere. He slumped back on the bed panting, but was jolted from his exhaustion as Kanda drew out almost completely and slammed back in, releasing himself deep inside of Akira.

* * *

Laying there panting, he began to draw as soft hands grasped his shoulders. Looking down he asked. "What's wrong?" A bright blush appeared on the boys face.

"I-I love you." He whispered almost silently. Grinning he pulls out and lays next to his lover, drifting off to sleep…

He grunted as an elbow jabbed his side "What?"

"O-oh sorry, I can't fall asleep." A groan came from him. "Close your eyes and stop fidgeting"

Silence…was broken as the covers rustled again. A low growl came from the man trying to sleep. "You know what?" He said under his breath. "The one thing you and him have in common is that you never _Stay Still!_"

**Okay! Sorry it took so long! But there was LEMON! and the last scene is with both Kanda and Akira and Allen and Lavi. This stories most likely gonna turn into a series, seeing as not everything has been resolved. One story for each Noah, probably. Tell me what you think and what you thought about the lemon! It was my first time writing a sex scene so...yeah.**

**See you when I continue or in another story I've recently started.  
**


End file.
